Dear Heartbreaker
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: SEmMa. Emma secretly writes for her colleges newspaper column, 'Dear Heart Breaker' ; it gives advice to girls and also tells stories of her purposely sabotaging her own relationships with guys she 'knows' are bad news. In comes Sean, whose asked by her friend Manny to put a stop to Emma and be the guy to tell the girl 'no' , and teach her a lesson. Drama starts..now.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

Gee, where should Emma begin?

I guess it all started back in highschool..it was the last day of highschool before exams and prom... Emma had been best friends with Manny Santos and Darcy Edwards since the start of it and they were so excited to go to college together soon

Emma was a bit of a environmentalist, and a smart cookie; the brains and beauty. Manny ruled with beauty and wit, quite the wild girl. Lastly, Darcy was the bible girl, but don't be fooled, she had her evil ways but she was just as pretty as the other girls and they all shared a bond.

Keyword: Shared.

Emma had walked into her school council one morning, where her council president, (her being Vice), was already taking ideas for their high school forum, a small grapevine of school news if you would.

Emma liked to write sometimes too..add it too her brain talents. Her boyfriend, Peter, had walked in with her hand in hand and she smiled when he kissed her cheek before sitting in the group of council students as Emma stopped up front.

"Still I see." teased Liberty as Emma came and stood by here, blushing.

Peter was perfect! One of the most popular guys in school, they'd been dating forever and he didn't have ONE flaw. She had just given up her virginity too to him the other month.. she wanted to save it for Prom but he insisted and why not? He was so good to her. He drove her to school, like, all the time. All the cheerleaders were jealous..

"Is anybody perfect?" taunted Darcy behind them and raised an eyebrow when they turned to her then her mouth dropped, seeing she said it out loud and bared a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, insisting Darcy was just down about her bible study group being shut down til next year (where they would already by off to college) from the protest they held. Emma just knew Darcy joined council just weeks before school ended to just do _something _before the year was up.

"Ok people, we need something big for our next and last topic of the year." Liberty held out a bowl and everyone threw pieces of paper in with their names on it, "The two names out of here will be the boss and writer of what that topic will be about... and it may look VERY promising on your college resume for our seniors."

Emma put her hands in her lap, wearing a white short skirt (but not too short, she had a reputation!) and a ombre baby blue to white top. She brushed the bangs across her forehead as she nervously watched Liberty pull out the two names.

She REALLY wanted this.

"Peter." Liberty read and they clapped for him.

Emma caught his wink and she smiled shaking her head. Ok, now she REALLY REALLY wanted this.

"And Darcy."

Emma's shoulders dropped, frowning and tried to join in on the clap. Well...guess she had enough on her college resume I guess. She was part of a ton of clubs but...Darcy had just ENTERED the council..kinda wasn't fair.

Liberty turned to Peter and Darcy as the bell rang, "You two can get together after school and brainstorm, I'll see you tomorrow morning to print your story." she smiled, and with that, left.

"Next time tiger." Peter purred to Emma playfully, putting his hands on her hips.

Darcy stopped on the other side of Peter, "Sorry, Em. Knew how much you wanted this. Only fair though right?"

Emma stiffened but nodded at Darcy, "Yeah.." she breathed and they both said their goodbyes, walking out of class.

"Hey frowny face." teased Manny, her other and most favorite best friend of all as she exited the library and smiled to her brunette petite lovable friend.

"Hey." she weakly smiled and they walked to math together.

"I heard you didn't get it." pouted Manny for her and squeezed Emma tight with a hug, "College will be different, you'll get your own column! I'm sure of it."

"Emma Nelson, column advice." Emma said, amused with the thought that would probably _never _happen and the two bursted into giggles.

Later on that night, Emma kept texting Peter, but he must of been so busy with the paper. She decided to just have girls night with Manny, which felt wierd without Darcy, but so be it.

"I am so not ready for this exam." breathed Manny, walking into school nice and early with Emma.

Emma laughed and glanced at the library, "I'm gonna go see how Peter and Darcy made out." she said and walked to the doors as Manny nodded and went to her locker just a few doors next to the Library.

Emma smiled, walking into Library but frowned, looking around and lights were off but light still coming a bit through the blinds, leaving just a grey tint around the books and shelves and empty computer desks.

Guess he wasn't here yet.

She went to leave, but heard something, and turned back with an odd expression. Was that a giggle? Where was that coming from?

Emma took a step passed one isle of shelves covered with books, then another. Nothing. She heard whispers, and she knew that giggle anywhere now...Darcy.

Her chest caved in.. not liking the feel of this already and took one more step and turned down the isle Darcy and Peter laid in, on a school blanket and basically _naked_. Right here, _infront of her,_ in _school._

Peter laid over Darcy, whispering things and must of 'finished' because to Emma's knowledge, he did that rather quickly, barely lasted a minute. And Darcy was still giggling.

"You.." Emma drifted and Darcy gasped grabbing her coat and covered herself and Peter cursed, grabbing his pants up, "_bastard." _Emma felt it, the tears, the hurt and betrayl. Her first with her best friend.

Peter and her had so many plans for college..

"Emma!" Peter said, looking at Darcy who bit her lip, "It's not what it looks like."

"She clearly will see through that." muttered Darcy.

"Shut up." he sneered and Darcy raised an eyebrow. .. so rude coming from the guy just sweet talking her a second ago.

Emma needed to run out as fast as she could, but Peter shot up and ran after her, grabbing her before she went out the doors.

"_She _came onto me!" Peter swore.

Emma trembled, crying so hard and stared into his eyes hatefully, "OH right, and you just **had **to go stick your _dick_ in her." she sneered and pushed him off her when he tried to hold her back again and slammed the door open and closed.

She went straight to Manny at her locker and Manny's mouth dropped, "Em.." she grabbed the blonde and hugged her tight, she'd never seen her so crushed, "What's wrong!?"

"Darcy.." Emma choked on her cry, "Peter."

Manny could only put the pieces together, "That bitch!" Manny shrieked, pulling away and her mouth fell. You did NOT go after your friends' boyfriends! Espashally your BEST friends!

Darcy had come out, all dressed and fixing her hair and turned when she saw them still around and huffed, taking a few steps towards Emma, "Em, come on. Don't take it too personally. Would you guys of _really _lasted in college?"

"Guess they'll never know now." snapped Manny, glaring at Darcy who stepped back a bit. She didn't think Manny would be so mad.

Darcy snapped at Emma, "Should of guess she'd take your side. You guys ALWAYS had you're stupid little bond and loved to leave stupid little Darcy out."

"LEave you.." Emma was loss of words...Darcy and Manny were on the cheersquad together while Emma organized clubs..what was she talking about!?

"You went behind her back?" Manny said to Darcy in belief, "What part of this don't you get that you come out the bitch? The slutty one at that."

"No Manny, that's you." Darcy taunted and walked away.

Emma grabbed Manny from chasing after her, "she's not worth it."

"no, but punching Peter is." Manny said, storming to the Library and Emma groaned, chasing her.

He had finally got his jacket on and his eyes widened seeing Manny storm in with Emma behind her, and she dove her fist back and collided it with her nose.

"Oh SHIT Manny! I have prom pictures tomorrow!" he cried, holding his nose in pain.

"That's for being a selfish pig!"

Peter looked at Emma so painfully, "Why are you taking this so badly? We'll get over it, move on. It's just some stupid girl."

Emma whipped the tears from her cheeks and snapped at him, "We're **done.**" he frowned, but then eyed between them and slowly had to walk between to get out and they glared him down

Then, he was gone.

Emma looked a wreck, red eyes, puffy nose. Manny shook her head and looked around for her eyes to fall on something.

"What do they say?" Manny asked Emma, "Vengeance always feels good?" she smirked

"what.." Emma snuffled, until Manny nodded to the computer screen still on.

Peter and Darcy's work for the last Degrassi High forum... she could erase it all, do her own story and send it out to Liberty to print for everyone.

This is where she could take her revenge.

This is where 'Dear Heart Breaker' would begin...

The next day of school, everyone was around the halls, laughing and reading. Some people pulled up the Degrassi news on their iphones.

Peter walked down the hall and eyed the people who seemed to be...snickering at him?

"Jerk!" a girl yelled when he walked passed and hit him with their Science book. Yup! This was for sure about him

He stopped at his locker, looking around nervouly to then see one of the forum flyers posted on his locker.

He read it in his head...

_Dear Degrassi students.._

_As a last end of the year forum, you'd think you'd be getting the corny 'it's been good, we'll all miss you' from the seniors who were assigned to write the last paper. Peter and Darcy were too busy __**getting busy **__in the Library to do that for you.._

_So let me lay down the truth instead of the usual boogus lies... to all the juniors and sophomores who will be seniors and juniors next year? Don't waste your time making future plans with your boyfriends. They don't take them seriously. Also? College? Single life? It's the perfect plan. Focus on yourself, cut your ties from your highschool drama, and start fresh when you finally get to go to college.._

_.. Make sure to also watch out for those Peter Stones in __**college too, **__ you don't wanna repeat that highschool mistake. Be sure to cut __**all **__ties with the lying backstabbing Darcy's that are in your life __**too**__. You definitely don't wanna drag those hoes to college with you, to your new fresh start (they'll do anything to ruin it for you)_

Well, that's my advice for you Degrassi!

_Sincerely, and I'll 'miss you all',_

_Heartbreaker._

Peter angrily ripped the flyer of the wall and Darcy had been going up and down the halls, trying to take them from everybody.

"Hoe." a girl whispered passed Darcy.

Darcy gasped and turned, watching the girls laughed and keep walking.

Peter madly kicked his locker and looked around, gritting his teeth... he knew whose handy work this was.

..And Emma happily waved at him from her locker before leaning off of it and followed Manny out the door.

Revenge could be so sweet.


	2. Are You In, Or Out?

Emma had no idea how much of a hit it would be, that forum became a legend at Degrassi..and when Emma went to college, and had to watch Manny go through a tough heart break when some guy just used her for college sex.. Emma decided, 'Dear Heartbreaker' needed to become world wide. Well, at least COLLEGE wide.

Ellie Nash was the colleges editer, and once Emma had set up a personal meeting with her, she was kind of interested. I mean, why so secretive? But when Emma explained the story of being the legend writer at her last school and showing Ellie how fun it'd be to have a 'Dear..' column in their newspaper? Ellie jumped at the chance.

And Emma's stories never got boring. Girls were addicted and even some guys had a laugh in it. She was giving girls advice on their crappy boyfriends and even writing her own stories about her own relationships with the dumbest guys.

But as a year passed and Emma was still writing this column secretively (nobody knew who Dear heartbreaker) was... somebody began to notice Emma purposely sabotaging every relationship she went into. . Manny.

"I can't help it every guy I seem to attract is some pig, loser or womanizer." Emma would say when Manny brought it up.

"What about Darrel? He was actually a nice guy." Manny reminded her.

Emma shrugged, "I had to end it, to show my readers nobody who seems perfect, is." she raised an eyebrow at Manny.

"You're harsh girl.'' giggled Ellie, sitting with them for lunch and Manny sighed. Ellie didn't help, Ellie LOVED the views her newspaper got because of Emma.

Manny had to think hard when it came to the almost the end of their second college year. She had to think smart..

Emma was getting rid of guys who could of been good for her, so all she needed? Was somebody who wouldn't take her crap. Yes, the deal with Peter and a few boyfriends after that sucked. . but its been almost three years now.

Manny now had a plan, to find the perfect guy to tell Emma 'no' if she tried to ruin their relationship. A guy who would give Emma a run for her money. .

But who?

"Hey girl!" Manny heard and turned towards Mia and smiled. Her friend from business class! Such a sweet girl, had a little daughter even though both just on the edge of 19 but no judgement.

"Mia." she greeted and had waited for her at an ouside cafe where they usually eat lunch on Wednesdays when Emma was too busy writing her 'secret' column to her fans.

Mia was followed by three guys, one guy holding her daughters hand actually, who decided to come today.

"Hey Isabelle!" Manny said happily and glanced at the buff guy holding her hand and he had dark hair, tough features and wow did his friends look as intimidating but also drop dead gorgeous.

One had a backwards hat on, the cutest little light brown hair peeking out and he was taller than her, and lean. He caught her eye before he sat down.

"Hi." giggled Mia's daughter up at Manny, she loved Manny's long brown hair.

"Whose your friend?" smirked the same guy with the hat that Manny couldn't help but keep glancing at either as she sat down too with everyone, including the last guy she was going to tell you about.

He was almost as tall as the other guy who just spoke, but the same bad boy vibe ran off him. Manny was sure he was a heart breaker in highschool...and probably college, if he attended? She wasn't so sure. He had sunglasses on and wore a white wife beater with jeans.. and my that shirt did wonders for him , showing off his clearly well earned biceps.

Manny gave Mia a look, almost silently asking 'where did these guys come from and how long have you been hiding them'. But only Mia laughed, understanding that look.

"Manny, this is Sean." she pointed at the wife beater in sunglasses, "And Jay." The guy with the backwards hat, now lighting a cigerette.

"Do you mind?" Manny couldn't help but taunt Jay, "The smell makes me wanna puke."

Jay tried to hold in his smirk, biting the inside of his cheek as Sean even laughed shortly while he grabbed a menu off the table.

Mia then happily put her arm on the last guys shoulder she hadn't introduced, "And this is my Lucas." she happily said.

"And by my, she means she has me by ball and chain." Lucas admitted, lifting Isabella on his lap and tossed a smirk to a playfully glaring Mia.

Ohhh, so this was the father who always seemed to be missing when Manny was around. Hm, not so bad.

"Ball and chain?" repeated Isabella and they all laughed.

As they socialized, Sean took out his class courses books to study, not really into the 'gossip' the girls were in at the table and Lucas seemed to be enjoying..

It was wierd he made it to college, Jay didn't and he honestly didn't think either of them would but he did, and this was his last year to finally finish his buisness course and go and get that dream of his to work out..his own auto shop. Jay was depending on him too.

"You take buisness too?" Manny spoke up, noticing it.

"He's a year above us." Mia said and then gasped "Oh god, Lucas, it's your moms birthday!" she got up quickly, grabbing Izzy's hand, "Oh she's going to be so mad at us for being late."

"How do you remember this stuff and I don't?" Snickered Lucas to the guys but got up, "Later guys."

"Sorry Manny." Mia passed her a sad look and Manny smiled with a shrug. No big deal. She watched her go.

Jay leaned forward on his seat, not wanting this girl to go just yet, "So are you _passing _this course?" he taunted playfully.

Manny gave him a look, "Flying through." she lied.

Sean even gave her a look, his sunglasses now hanging off his shirt.

She sighed, "It's a little tough." she grabbed out her books from her bag and the schools newspaper was sitting on top it. She had circled Emma's column on the back page just because sometimes, it was funny reading it. She went back to show Sean the part she was a bit confused about, "In here-"

Jay cut her off, "You read this crap?" he asked, taking her newspaper.

He saved Sean by the bell though, not really wanting to do this chicks work while he was trying to focus on his.

He glanced at what Jay read out loud from reading, "Dear _Heart breaker, my name is Gabby_." he snickered already at the name, "_I don't know if my boyfriends cheating on me or not but I've been finding some horrible evidence in his college dorm, like bras even! But he's saying it's his sisters... I've never met him family though so couldn't say, and we have been dating for 2 years.. my gut is giving me wierd vibes though. __**What should I do**__?' _

Sean laughed at Jay's reading and Jay had expressed the last part with a girly whine.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling.

"Response." Jay said, raising his finger for everyone to listen up and cleared his throat, "Dear Gabby, _Is somebody forgetting the corny saying of 'trusting your gut?' It's not an annoying phrase for nothin'. Get out Gabby, while you can..and haven't met his family yet in two years? You shouldn't need my advice for this girl. xo- Heartbreaker." _

"bullshit." mummered Sean, getting back to work and flipping through pages.

Manny looked between them, "You guys clearly hate the column because you've either being the type of guy whose cheating, so can't respect the column, or has actually been called out **in** the column.. or," she wrinkled her nose, "Actually there's no more options."

They both smirked at her devilishly. Ohhh, those smirks just let her read them loud and clear. Oookayy.. She got it. These guys were actual heart breakers, the real deal, the type that even made Peter Stone look like nothin.

Jay spoke again, "Let's just say Ive have a few girls ask for advice from Dear Heartbreaker about me but luckily, the mystery writer hasn't been able to figure out who I am since I don't attend your little world of college."

Manny raised her eyebrows and laughed a little then asked Sean, "you?"

Jay laughed for him, hitting Sean's shoulder, "Sean here has been able to stay clear of being mentioned in the column while even being _in_ the system and breaking hearts left to right. My little professional." he joked.

Wow. Manny was impressed, Sean was a player and Emma hadn't heard of him or wrote about him? He **must ** be good.

Manny's head tilted, an imaginary light bulb appearing over her head, "So you're a bit of a ...charmer." she said to Sean.

Sean sighed, closing his books. He clearly wasn't going to get done **any **work here.

Jay jealously looked between the two, "Hey, he learns from the best." teased Jay and Manny flashed him a look.

"You're too much for her." Manny declared.

"Wait...what?" Jay asked confused.

Sean was also and furrowed his eyebrows, "**What **are you talking about and where are you trying to go with it?"

Manny bit her lip nervously...she's never told anybody this before, but she thinks she may of found the perfect guy to charm Emma and tell her 'no' when she tries to sabotage another relationship and maybe Sean can stop the curse Emma puts herself under so she can FINALLY find a guy after this lesson, to make her happy

"I know who Dear Heart breaker is." Manny confessed.

Both guys looked amused and interested, but, why were they telling them?

"Oh god.." Jay feared, giving Manny a look, "It's not you is it? Did we just rat ourselves out to THE dear heart breaker?" Jay asked Sean.

Sean eyed Manny, "She doesn't look like a writer."

"Hey" barked Manny and pointed her finger, "I'm not, but I can easily put you in there." she teased then turned to Sean, "I have an offer for you."

"Is there some spark here between you guys I'm not seeing here?" Jay bittered.

Manny rolled her eyes and Sean sighed boredly. She was attractive but not his type...they've said more than a few words to another. Sean liked to pick a girl, take em, have em, leave em.

Manny went on, "How would you like to meet her yourself?" she asked.

"And let her put her nose into my life and expose it in your little newspaper? No thanks." taunted Sean.

"No." Manny rolled her eyes, "Charm her, get to know her, make her _fall_ for you..you don't have to fall for her, but don't let her ruin another relationship. Say no to her when she tries with you, make her last more than a month. Don't let yourself become another story for her column so she can go on saying every guy is bad news. Teach her a lesson."

Jay and Sean stared at her, than shared a look with another.

"What's in it for you?" Jay asked, "Why do you wanna teach this girl a lesson?"

"Tough love." sighed Manny, "but she can never know I set you up to this!" she threatened Sean.

"I haven't even agreed." he rolled his eyes, "Who says I wanna be part of this nosey girls life? She's probably not even hot.. .some nerd behind a typewriter."

Manny snickered, Emma was far from, some people tend to be put into shock when Emma outsmarts them when they think she's some dumb hot blonde, "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she challenged.

Sean always liked a challenge and clenched his jaw, looking to Jay for advice who shrugged.

"Meet me tomorrow on campus infront of school, directly at 2:30" she told Sean, standing up, "You can tell me then if you're in or out."

With that, she turned and walked off, guys watching her go but Jay watched her til out of site and whisteled a bit, "She's hot." he admitted.

Sean opened his books back up, not paying attention and muttered, "You're suppose to be dating Alex."

Jay smirked, "I know..." he drifted but couldn't help but glance where Manny last sat. She had the cutest dimples.. .He'd call her dimples for now on.

If he saw her again...he hoped he would


	3. Better be Worth It

"Great column again, Em." smirked Ellie, sitting on Jesses desk as Emma walked by, packing up to leave.

Emma had longer hair now and smiled back proudly, "Thanks guys, see you tomorrow."

Jesse smirked, shaking his head. Only he and El knew she was the Heartbreaker writer. Being a man, you'd think he hated it but whatever, brought in views and interest.

Emma was now 19, and boy did her body show it off. She wore a long sleeve thin white shirt that hugged all around her nicely, and then a tight black cotton skirt with tall spring grey boots with a little bit of heel. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she held her books to her chest and tried to also text at the same time.

She walked down her college hallway to the outdoors and passed some guys who whistled after her and she rolled her eyes, "Losers." she muttered and finally pressed send to Manny.

Manny stood outside the college, waiting for Emma and her phone beeped;

_**Be there soon!**_

_**-Em.**_

Manny sighed and looked around to groan. Was he NOT coming?

"Glad to know you wanted to come as badly as I wanted to." came a voice and Manny gasped, turning, but saw Jay.

"I didn't ask for you." she said then happily clapped her hands together as Sean stood beside.

"I came here to say no." Sean said with a simple shrug.

"Then why'd you even come?!" hissed Manny madly, crossing her arms.

Sean looked to Jay who smirked at her..clearly HE was the one who wanted to come . .she tried to hide her blush and remembered he was some big player.

"So you're out then?" Manny asked and from behind Sean, she saw Emma about 15 feet away, walking down the stairs, "Well you better get out of here cause that's her and shes got a radar for guys like you." she taunts.

Jay and Sean curiously turned and on the stairs, Emma had just dropped her books. The blonde had laughed a bit embarressed, but thanked a walking by group of guys who bent and picked it up for her.

"The blonde?" Jay asked Manny, squinting his eyes.

Sean's light blue eyes followed the blonde stand up and recieve her books back from the people who helped her pick them up and she thanked them, smiling so _sweetly._ She tucked some of that long shiney blonde hair behind her ear as she made her way back down the stairs.

"Damn, she's hot." Jay admitted and Manny rolled her eyes, "that's unfair. Hot and ruining man kind? She should be stopped." Jay insisted.

Sean had turned back to Manny when Emma was coming over and eyed the strangers Manny was with, "I'm in." he quickly said.

Manny was taken back, "W-what?" she needed to quickly hear that again.

"I'm in." Sean growled just as Emma stepped into the group and he whiped the look off his face, trying to act cool.

"Hey.." Emma greeted Manny and looked at Jay and then Sean even more oddly. Who were these guys?

"Em." Manny smiled, clapping her hands together awkwardly, "This is Sean." she grabbed his arm, "My business partner in class." she lied.

Emma just slowly nodded, connecting eyes with Sean and he eyed her back, scanning down her body. Jay was _right _, it was _was _unfair.

"Kay." was all Emma said, looking off, "Are we going to lunch?" she asked Manny, not thinking they'd have..._intruding _guests.

Jay tried not to laugh, seeing NO SPARKS go off. The girl didn't even drool a second over Sean? She couldn't be normal.

Sean sent him daggers but felt a bit ego brusied. Alright, he had to play game. He can do this.

"And this is Jay!" Manny introduced the other guy.

"My lady." Jay joked, greeting Emma and bowed his head a bit at her and Manny shook her head, giggling.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She could already FEEL the player vibes coming off Jay, she couldn't say much for Sean, he had a mysterious look but you are who you hang out with right?

"Their coming to lunch." Mannys eyes widened, seeing Emma sneak a glare at her and mouthed 'what?!'

They ended up at some cute big dinner called SummerDaze which wasn't really accurate since only early Spring, but, whatever.

"This place isn't so bad." Jay insisted, sitting across the girls with Sean.

Manny didn't want this to be TOO obvious, so she sat across from Sean, but that didn't mean Emma didn't get a good view of him from beside her.

The waitress came up and asked, "What's your order?"

"Ohhh, cheeseburger." pointed Manny at her pick and passed the waitress back her order.

"That sounds like a winner." Jay muttered, nodding at the waitress for the same and Emma passed hers as well.

"Salad." was all she said.

"What's with girls always eating s_alads _when around guys?" teased Jay but Manny gave him a look to SHUT up.

Clearly Emma wasn't most girls, and she didn't want Emma hating Jay..Manny was kinda liking having him around.

"I'm a vegetarian." Emma snapped back at him, sitting back in her seat and wanting to be as far as she could from this jerk. As if _she _cared what he thought if she ate more fatty things.

Jay whistled lowly, feeling like this girl was just _killin _him. Good luck, Cameron.

Sean snuck a glance at Emma who just played with the straw in her drink and snapped out of it when the waitress looked at him, "You?"

God...the cheeseburger looked so good. But then he'd probably get a point off from Emma.

"Double cheese pizza." he mumbled. Not SO bad, but no meat either.

Emma did seem to notice though and he caught her eye and stared down at his hands on the table, trying not to look suspicious.

"there!" Manny playfully nudged Emma, "We're not all carnivores right now."

"Nobody likes meat like you do, Manny." came another voice, coming to the table.

"_Bite me_, Spinner." Manny barked, sending hate lazer beams at him with her eyes and Jay had to laugh.

The guy pulled a chair on anyways on Jay and Emma's side and whined, "Em.. will you please just talk to me?" he begged.

Manny glanced to Sean who sat up a bit and snuck a glance at the scene..

"Spin, I'm sorry." she smiled weakily, "We can be friends."

"This is over what the bitch wrote in that column isn't it?" he asked and scoffed, feeling horrible, "You read it, and freaked, and now you think I'm the jerk it says I am."

The other three raised their eyebrows, knowing Emma WAS that 'Bitch' who wrote it.

"Sorry Spinner." Emma faked a smile, "The column did seem kinda _right_ about you and your texts to Paige Michealchuck who gladly showed me when I asked." she got up and rolled her eyes, "going to the washroom."

They watched her go and Spinner groaned, "The only girl I wanna text is you!" he exclaimed desperately in the middle of the diner but Emma was already gone and people stared at him.

He coughed awkwardly and turned toward the other three who looked at him and smirked a bit. He got up, and slowly left, extremely embarrassed.

"Tell her I won't give up." Spinner tossed over his shoulder to Manny, before leaving again in a huff.

Jay cracked up, "WOW." he said.

Manny shared a look with him, nodding and looked to Sean, "You up for this?"

"I don't even know what to fucking say to her." Sean breathed, admitting to that and Jay couldn't blame him.

"This girls intense." laughed Jay.

"Only cause she doesn't know you, she's better when you get to know her more. You're probably also sending major signals on her 'Jerk Radar' " she taunted Jay

Jay waved her off and nodded to Sean, "Then she will read him easily too."

"Actually he seems more mannered then you." taunted Manny.

"Guys, shut up." snapped Sean, trying to think about his and rubbed his forehead for a second. Alright. Got it..

Emma came out of the bathroom and saw only Sean sitting there now. She oddly titled her head and went back, sitting back down and looking for Manny and Jay.

"Where'd they go?" she asked Sean.

He cleared his throat, and their lunch was sat down already, "Manny forgot she had a test... Jay drove her back so she can get to it in time."

Emma's mouth shaped an o and he nodded slowly, watching her do that and grab her fork, "Okay.." she slowly said.

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

"So you stayed?" she teased a bit, trying not to smile but this was going to obviously be awkward now but since she put that out in the open, it was sorta funny to laugh at.

Wait. Yea, why'd he stay? What's his excuse? Fuck , he didn't think that through..

"She wanted me to let you know. Jays gonna meet me back here." he shrugged, and picked up his pizza.

"k.." Emma drifted, looking around and noticing some people eye them as they walked in, "Well, I know." she told him, raising an eyebrow.

He bit into his pizza, giving the girl a wierd look... .what? Oh. Jesus. Was he missing the hint?

She really expected him to leave now?

"You really want me to leave?" Sean had to blurt out, his eyebrows furrowing and Emma had to notice how emotional his eyes could look. Confused, to disbelief, to slightly amused.

"you really wanna stay?" Emma taunted back, putting her fork down into her salad and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Well can I finish my meal first?" snapped Sean.

This girl was a- Sean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He picked up his pizza, not even waiting for her to agree to that but she ended up shrugging anyways.

"You're not a very nice person." he had to declare, a bit child like for a tough guy like him but christ, no girl had ever spoken to him like that.

When he didn't even DO anything! Well, that she knew of..

Emma gasped in sharply, "I a_m so _a **nice **person!" she exclaimed and glared. She couldn't believe he had said that!

He snorted, "Have me fooled."

"Sorry would you like me pretend I care for someone I probably won't see again?" she asks, up front.

Sean huffed, rolling his eyes, "Wouldn't kill you."

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it. She looked down, playing with her food and then gave him a strange look before looking down again.

Nobody had ever said something that bugged Emma so much.. and she had heard millions of people slam the 'heart breaker' writer. She just...she WAS a nice person.

Emma snuck a glance at Sean, watching him sit up and reach his strong arm out to grab his drink of water and take a sip, his adams apple moving up and down as he gulped it down.

She looked away when he looked back at her and got up, "Well, I won't **bug** you any longer than." he taunted and went to storm off after he threw a $10 on the table.

As he almost got to the door, he stopped and scoffed, closing his eyes. He couldn't give up yet. Come on, what an ego boost it'd be if THEE Heart breaker writer fell for him?

"You need a ride back to school or what?" he seemed to snap a pretty friendly offer.

Emma sat there, a bit dumbfounded but sighed. Manny WAS her ride. She nodded and got up and he nodded back and tried to take a deep breath, calmy watching her grab her books and then followed him out and out the door as he held it for her and scratched the back of his head.

He snuck a glance at her ass. A pretty nice one too.. and watched her hips swing side to side as he directed her to his car. Ugh, this better be fuckin worth it.

This was going to be a hell of a ride


	4. As If

Emma had needed to go home, not back to school and Sean pulled up into her driveway. She was sorta impressed with how well he drove and seemed to know about cars, there was hardly talk so he thought he'd go on about that.

When he parked, he stopped talking, noticing how rich these condo apartments looked. Hell, he should of known her and Manny were the privileged type..most college students were. He worked his ass off at work to pay through college.

"So having your own car business is like..your dream?" Emma asked him, snapping him out of it.

Woah, did he say that? He was on such auto pilot when talking about cars on the way here.. how'd she know that?

"Yea.." he drifts, eyeing her closely as she nodded slowly.

She was still kinda impressed. She wasn't sure if this guy had plans or not for the future...most guys didn't. Sean looked impressed as well, as if she knew he wanted that..

"well, thanks." Emma said and grabbed her books after opening the car door.

He smirked, watching her get out, "it was fun."

She tossed him a look, knowing that was sarcastic since of their bickering an hour ago but she did let a small laugh out before she closed the door and left.

She had tons of studying to do.

When she closed the door, Sean's smirk turned to a grin hearing her sweetly laugh and watched her walk away as he tapped his finger on his steerling wheel.

Was it time to go now?

Emma got into her apartment, setting her keys down and tiredly laid down on the couch. She paused, and let lunch cross over her mind again. How wierd Manny had ditched her... wasn't so bad though, Sean wasn't **awful.**

Her door knocked, and she groaned, feeling SO tired but got back up.

When she opened the door, Sean leaned off the frame since he was waiting for her and he stood a bit, nervously?

"What.." Emma drifted, oddly looking around him. Did he need something? Did his car break down, ugh! She really needed to study and couldn't handle distractions.

"Go out with me this weekend." he seemed to order, and not ask.

Emma snickered just at that demand, but then blinked. HE was asking her out? I mean she's had some really good looking guys go after her, but he was a 10. The blue eyes, the smirk, the muscles. All in all, this about said he was TROUBLE.

"No."

Sean's mouth dropped and he madly shook his head, "Why not?" he bittered.

"I'm not dating right now." she shrugged, and leaned on her open door. Couldn't he take the hint she knew he was bad news?

Nobody could look like _that_ and not be bad news..

"didn't say it'd be a _date_." Sean taunted cheekily.

"then what would it be?" Emma asked, trying not to smile but laughed shortly and shook her head.

Sean dug his hands into his jeans, "I don't know, two people at a movie theatre the same time."

"Sorry but no." Emma wanted to whipe the smile off her face, but couldn't. He was good ! But she was better.

Sean stopped her from closing the door, "I'll change your mind." he promised.

"Okay." Emma sarcastically said and he finally grinned, letting her shut the door and she locked it, just incase.

She mouthed 'wow' walking back to her couch. What a persistent jerk. No means no !

She sat to study, and opened all of her books and put the lamp on the side table of the couch on. She leaned forward and tried to focus, but her eyes slowly drifted to the door.

She giggled a little, shaking her head.

"Can you have it in by Tuesday?" Jesse asked Emma in her office the next day.

Emma groaned, putting her elbows on her desk and head in hands, "I'm struggling to finish it by Wednesday with just my classes test coming up. Please don't put more pressure on me." she begged.

Jesse leaned on the door and chuckled, "Fine, no pressure. But get it done for Tuesday." he winked.

"Maybe I'll write about you!" hollared Emma after him and he laughed. Both knew she wouldn't, or the column would be ripped out.

Frickin Jesse.. Emma scowled and needed to take a break for the day.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. Manny! Perfect.

_**Come home if you're not busy, we can chill at the pool on this nice sunny Thursday afternoon!- Manny.**_

Emma sighed in relief. Good idea! She could use a swim, it'd relax her. .

"Manny!" she called as she entered the apartment. But she didn't find just Manny but infact, Jay and **Sean **standing with her. . in their swim trunks, with _no shirts _on.

Manny grinned evily, Emma COULD NOT say no to Sean this time, I mean even she couldn't. Where'd the guy have the time to work out?

Emma tilted her head, trying not to stare as the guys turned and noticed her and she ripped her eyes to Manny, "Aren't _we_ going to the pool?"

"Yea!" Manny beamed, showing off her pink bikini that Jay also admired her in and both grinned at Jay.

"We're ready." Jay insists, but knew what Emma meant. She didnt want THEM to come.

"You're whose not." Sean declared, raising an eyebrow but smirked to Emma's cute little high waited short skirt that flowed, and then a floral pattern bustier. She could make such little clothes and still look respectable. How'd she do that?

"Let me change.." muttered Emma mostly to Manny and walked to her room

The three shared looks.

Emma leaned on her bedroom door, scoffing. Who were these guys and why wouldn't they bugger off? Manny had the WORST taste in guys. I mean yeah, VERY good looking but with Manny's track record? they might also be only looking for 'fun'

Emma changed into her white bikini and stepped infront of the mirror. She looked good, but wrinkled her nose. She changed into her red bikini. .. not bad, made her tan glow- Why was she caring?! It was only going to get wet. She rolled her eyes and finally slipped on short jean shorts.

"ok." she said, coming back and holding a folded towel.

The guys had gotten beers in their hands now and Manny carried a radio. When Emma stepped in, a beer can dropped to the ground.

They looked at it and Jay scowled to Sean, "You're lucky it didn't explode." he picked it up and put it into his group of beer babies since Sean couldn't handle looking after such delicate deliciousness.

Sean sneered back at him, "It **fell**." his eyes turned back to Emma who hadn't read into the fact he actually mentally dropped it when she stepped in . He watched her turn to go walk to the front door, but she was arching her back to double knot the back of her bikini string and then flipped her hair back down to see if they were coming.

Sean removed his eyes and followed after Manny. When Jay was last out, Emma shut the door and locked it and they went to the pool.

The pool was in the back of their apartment building, a family of 5 was JUST leaving as they entered.. thank god. Good timing!

When they got in, they jumped into the pool, but the girls got out and laid out on their towels to tan just 5 minutes later.

Manny had laid on her stomach, Emma back and the guys cracked open beers to chuckle and stay in the pool.

Sean slid his hair back and sipped his beer, the water went to his waist from where he stood and he looked like a God with the water dripping down his strong arms and hard stomach.

Jay and him were talking as the radio to the side was playing Motley Crue and Manny nudged Emma.

"Isn't Sean cute?" Manny whispered.

Emma was still on her back with her sunglasses on and snickered, "_Cute?"_ she mocked..knowing he was more than that and Manny did too.

Manny was impressed Emma noticed, and sighed dreamily, "The eyes, the bod, the charm-"

"And you know it all leads to one thing?" reminded Emma and she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to end the conversation.

Manny frowned, damn! She led herself into that one. It all 'leads to' him being 'perfect' which meant he wasn't and there was something off. Damn Emma was good!

"So what if he _looks_ perfect? That's not his fault he's blessed with good looks...look at us?" giggled Manny.

Emma just giggled lightly and shook her head, "Hes different." Emma then thought about that, he did seem _different._

Manny eyed Sean when he glanced over, not in ear shot or anything but she passed him a frown. This whole thing wasn't going to plan.

When Manny was back in the pool and Emma was almost drifting to sleep while tanning, she shrieked a little, covering her face when water dripped down on her and laughed when she thought it was Manny.

"So much for never seeing me again." Sean taunted, standing over her and she stopped laughing to scoff.

Damnit

"Your blocking my sun." Emma shot back, putting her sunglasses on her head also noted, "And getting my drenched."

Sean had water dripping from his body, must of just jumped out of the pool. She sat up when she noticed him sit down.

Did she give him an invitation to sit down NEXT to her? She noticed this one drop of water, falling down the middle of Sean's body slowly and she put her sunglasses back on, not wanting to be caught looking at that and shook her head when he looked over and offered her a beer.

"No thanks." she smiled sweetly but they both knew she was acting annoyed.. why couldn't she just accept the fact he wasn't going anywhere.

He chuckled though and sipped his beer. Emma noticed how fast his hair was drying but liked to see it wet.. with it slicked back wavely? His eyes shined bright.

Sean squinted his eyes from the sun and nodded at Emma, "So did you think about it?"

Emma watched Manny start a pool game of beach ball with Jay, "Think about what?" Emma asked, glancing at Sean weirdly. What was he talking about ?

She glanced back at the game between the two in the pool and tilted her head watching Manny giggle wildly at Jay trying to hit the ball back to her with just one hand, since the other held a beer.

"Going on that date with me this weekend." he said simply.

He hid his grin when she gasped in disbelief, giving him a look, "1) I already said no." she reminded and taunted, "2) You said it _wouldn't of been_ a **date**."

"fine, _did you think_ about going out on _**not a date**_with me?" Sean corrected himself

"No!" Emma exclaimed. The nerve of this guy!

"Do you need more time?" he asked as if concerned, not wanting to take the obvious hint. The girl meant a solid no. . but he didn't wanna give up.

"No Sean." she said, staring him in the eye to get the memo, "no means no." she scoffed, looking back to Manny and Jay.

Manny was laughing as he was playfully splashing her, and Jay stopped, grinning to Mannys pout. Emma sighed, god..obvious flirtation much? She watched them smile into anothers eyes and her shoulders dropped. Oh no... Manny really did like him

"You should think about trying to use the word 'Yes', more." Sean confirmed.

Emma was still sitting up, but leaned back on her arms a bit as she playfully tilted her head towards Sean, "**Yes**, I'm denying your offer. **Yes** you annoy me a little."

He grinned with those dimples that Emma was beginning to curse. They were so damn adorable, and his eyes smoldered her as he gave that sexy smirk after he stopped grinning.

She rolled her eyes smiling and got up and his eyes followed her like prey, "See you this weekend!" he hollared and she snickered, opening the fence to leave but tossed him one more look.

As if


	5. Forced On A Date

Emma walked out of her class on her phone, happily talking to Manny on the other end..

_Emma: Can you believe it? I already think I aced my test and I already have an idea to do for Jesse by Tuesday...just gotta work on it this weekend._

_Manny: Awesome Em, I'm proud of ! It's only Friday so how about we celebrate?_

_Emma: It was just a silly stupid test.._

_Manny: But you're juggling so much with the tests, classes, and column. You deserve a break!_

_Emma: What'd you have in mind?_

_Manny: How about dinner at Riccos?_

_Emma: Sort of not in my college budget... how about just icecream?!_

_Manny laughed: It'll be one me! I'll ask Ellie and Mia to maybe meet us there? Be like, a girls date._

_Emma: Alright, I'll meet you there by 6 then_

_Manny: Make it 7 and we got a date_

_Emma laughs: Alright, bye._

She hung up, and squished through the rest of the people in the halls to get to her last class. When she got home, Manny wasn't there. Guess she had gone to pick up Mia or something.

She changed to go and got into something a bit more fancy for being Riccos Resturant. She came out with her hair curled slighty, and a short silk dark blue dress with white polka dots. She tied the little belt around her upper waist so the dress hugged and complimented her waist.

Her long tanned legs pushed their feet into black highheels and the polka dot dress she wore was strapless. Too not look to bare on top, she put on her small gold chain necklace with a small silver outline of a feather on the end of it.

With that, she left.

Emma called Manny as she walked up the stairs of Ricco's resturant.

Emma: Hey, I'm here.

Manny: Cool! I'm inside, just ask for Manny's table.

Emma nodded and hung up, as a doorman opened the door for her and she thanked him. It took a wait behind two couples until Emma's turn up at the host desk.

"For Manny?" Emma asked, looking around the restaurant but didn't see her yet. How do you not see a group of giggly college girls!?

The place was beautiful, classical music playing softly in the background and candles in the middle of the white clothed circular tables.

"Right this way." smiled the waiter, leading Emma.

Emma looked down at her phone, seeing Manny had texted her as she followed the waiter.

**Please don't kill me**

**-Manny.**

Why'd she want to kill her? Did she pick a bad tabl- she stopped walking as the waiter did, but she didn't see Manny or any girls for that matter... only Sean at a two seater table, staring up at her with that devilish grin and she almost dropped her phone.

"It's rude to text when on a date." Sean told her and she stood there in shock.

Manny was a little snake.

"Wh.." Emma snapped out of it when the waiter went around her, "Where's Manny?" she asked Sean

"Ma'am.." the waiter said pulling out her chair. She didn't want to be rude but DID huff as she sat and Sean laughed a bit, leaning back in his chair and seemed to be eyeing her down.

Emma shifted uncomfortably til he answered, "Well you can't blame her for not wanting to go on a date with us." he teased.

"Not a date!" Emma exclaimed and shut her mouth, looking around embarrassed as some people glanced over.

"You look good for it not being a date." Sean had to admit, loving the polka dots. Some girls went to all out when going to places like this... she looked _really _good. And she didn't even try.

"You and Manny set this up." Emma bluntly said, not believing her own best friend would do this too her.

Waiter came back and Sean just ignored her, "Can we get white, instead of red?" he asked when the waiter had red wine in his hand and then nodded, leaving again.

"You can't just force people out on dates!" Emma whispered harshly so he understood she was mad since she couldn't yell in a restaurant.

"I think I did." cringed Sean playfully, but smirked and her mouth dropped.

He **was **a little devil. The worst kind!

"Here you are.." the waiter in a suit said, coming back with white wine.

Emma glanced back at the wine twice and she shifted a little. That was _really _expensive wine. When he passed them the glasses, and left, Emma turned back to Sean a little less mad.

"He just poured you Angelo." she said matter of factly.

Sean gave a confused look, "Is that some snob wine type?" he asked, sipping it.

"probably the most expensive in this place.." she admitted

"It's fine." he shrugged but examined the glass as he swallowed, "Not worth it though, not that good."

Emma finally put her hands on the table, taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving." she declared and went to get up.

"don't you trust your friends opinion of me?" Sean asked.

"No." Emma laughed a little, "A world of no."

"Why."

"Manny has the worst taste in guys." Emma simply noted.

Sean frowned, and noticed her 'Dear Heartbreaker' attitude coming out.

"Just cause she hasn't found the right guy yet doesn't mean she has bad taste" Sean declared. As Sean spoke, Emma couldn't help but notice how his shirt and eyes matched...so blue. . so pretty . He cleaned up well going from bad boy to Prince charming.

She snapped out of it and plastered on a smile, "Well then you seem to have her approval, how about me and her switch seats and you can stalk her?"

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself, I'm **not** _stalking_." he paused..was he? He narrowed his eyes at her.

Emma snickered, ah ha! There was the bad boy coming out..

"Your main course." came the waiters snoody voice as he came over but not with the food, no he made two other waiters come out just to each give a plate to Sean and Emma

"Your _ordered _for me?" Emma asked Sean.

He must of missed her anger rising, "Save you time." he muttered, picking up his fork. Damn she was hard to please.

"That is **so rude!"** Emma exclaimed.

Sean dropped his fork, rolling his head back. Emma was not giving him a fucking break here. "Jesus, are you some feminist?" he whispered at her

"Ya!" she didn't mind raising her voice, "I am!"

_oh shit, _wrong thing to say then..

Sean's eyes widened seeing Emma bolt up and go to leave. He got up as quick as he could and caught her before she left the dining area.

Some people looked over and oddly watched the couple look in a fight or something.

"_Emma_.."

She stiffened a bit. He hadnt said her name before, and the way he did sorta made her tense. She slowly looked back at him.

He looked sorry, he looked like he _was_ really trying..

Sean took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." his eyes held the exact same emotion he spoke of, and Emma believed him then glanced around to see people staring.

She coughed awkwardly, and walked back to their seat and he followed behind, scratching the back of his neck and passed a sorry glance at a near by table.

The waiter had been waiting at the table for them, hoping they came back and didn't just dine and dash.

They sat back down and Sean asked of him, "Can you please take these back? We're ordering again." he said, connecting eyes with Emma but smirked a little.

Guess she can have her way tonight..

"See? Not so bad." Sean taunted Emma, following her down the stairs out of the restaurant after they finished eating and paid.

Emma laughed, nodding, not SO bad.

"But, won't ever happen again." she declared, giving him a look that this was **it**. As far as a girl like her, and guy like him could go.

"I'm sorry.." he paused, giving her a weird look, "Was that not better the second time around? Cause I swear I even made you _laugh _ a few times."

And how her laughs made it worth it.. he just wished he could make her do it more.

They stopped out front in the night, the restaurants lights shining down on them and she shrugged her shoulders sadly, "I'm sorry, it was fun.. but you're just not my type."

"Amuse me with **what is.**" Sean shot back, knowing from Manny that Emma just got rid of anybody she DID date and seemed 'her type'

Emma passed him a sympathetic look, "Your what? 21?" she asked him. He seemed a little older.. she was _alway_s attracted to older guys

"22." he said, clenching his teeth and looking over her shoulder as he impatiently waited for her to tell him.

"Ok.." Emma says, "I'm 19. I don't know what I want." she teased, "Does that help? I'm focusing more on my studies than dating right now and you're wasting your time."

"What about that Spinner guy?" he reminded her.

Emma opened her mouth and then sighed, "That was a glitch." she shrugged and joked a bit, "Work purpose." she seemed to of looked like it was only her joke to be in on, but Sean got it. She dated Spinner for her column.

So why not date Sean? Use him for the column? Sean didn't get it..

"Manny said you dated two other guys the past other month."

"Manny needs to shut up." barked Emma and he smirked at our mad her eyes could flash, and then she would looked sheepish that she just blurted out like that, "I gotta get home." she said, walking to a cab til she gasped a bit, feeling his hand grab hers.

_Oh god please don't do that._

She looked back up slowly, her caramel brown eyes melting into his blue ones.

"I'll drive you." he muttered, still not looking happy about the rejection but nodded at her when she slightly did so back and he guided her hand in hand for second to his car, til he let go and got his keys.

Emma felt the emptiness when he let go and she crossed her arms, stopping on the other side of his cars door

His hand felt _so good _in hers. Emma eyed him as he unlocked the door. . why did he want her so bad?

She looked away when he looked up and then got in, and she slid in after him.

They drove in silence, and Emma noticed Sean seem pretty... down about this. Sean also noticed himself feeling that way too.


	6. Quite The Liar And Flirt

"Ya, I can force her on that date but I can't force her to like me, Manny." growled Sean, leaning on a staircase wall from inside the College that led you up to the second floor.

Manny sighed, shaking her head, "I don't get you...you have the looks, the charms.."

"She's not fallin for it." muttered Sean, looking down at his books as he spoke and then back up to her.

"No, she _did _agree you did." Manny protested.

Sean lit up, "_Really_?" wow, Emma admitted he was good looking...

"She just needs to be shown you're more than just looks." Manny said, "You need to stop raging out when she bugs you."

"But she's gets so _damn_ under my skin." Sean shot back madly, watching students go by, "I **never,**" Sean gave Manny a serious look, "Had this much trouble with a girl before. I've dated other feminists too and it was easy as pie."

"Em's hard as a rock." teased Manny back.

His shoulders dropped and he leaned more back against the wall. Yea, she is.

"Go to the editing office." Manny told him, writing something on her binder when she opened it and ripped out the paper for him, "It's at building 2. She'll be there."

"What do I say?"

"Just say you're stopping by." Manny rolled her eyes, "I don't know, you're supposed to be the charmer." she taunted then she blushed, "I gotta go meet Jay now."

Sean rolled his eyes but nodded, Jay didn't shut up about it all last night.. Manny was letting him bring her to dinner.

Sean huffed as she walked away, but nodded and looked back down at the paper in his hands with a determined look in his eyes.

Emma sat at her office desk, gazing at her computer screen and kinda...not paying attention to work. Something on her mind..

"Hey." Jesse said, coming in and she jumped a bit.

"God Jesse." she laughed a little, catching her breath.

From outside her office, was the main office of editing and Sean walked in. He noticed some redhead at the front and went over.

"Hey." he greeted.

The redhead, Ellie, looked up and just stared, her mouth dropping. Holy hunk of man..

"H-hi." she stuttered a little and looked around oddly, she'd never seen him before. Was he part of the newspaper crew?

"Looking for Emma Nelson?" he asked politely.

Ellies eyes grew larger and he tried not to smirk. Yea, she knew who Emma really was too then huh? And she must be thinking that Sean was Emma's new column interest... but damn, he couldn't even get a date out of her.

"Just over there." Ellie said, smiling sweetly and couldn't help it, he was so gorgeous... she followed him from behind to Emma's office.

SHE HAD TO See if this was some new love interest. If not, maybe she'd try?

Inside Emma's work space...

Jesse had smirked and came over, leaning on the side of the desk she sat on and she shifted a little, rolling her chair back and crossed her legs.

She couldn't help but notice his smirk was a little slimey, not much like a smirk she knew on someone else that wore it well and with pride.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Nothing.. how was your weekend?" he asked, and gazed down her body slowly as she began to talk. Tight black mini skirt, white blazer and sheer light grey tank under that that gave a good view of her breasts..specailly from up top. Her blonde hair straight, tossed to the side-

The door knocked, snapping Jesse out of staring hungrily at Emma and turned to some guy he didn't know. .. but he didn't happy and had his eyes right on him. Caught.

"Sean?" Emma looked at him and then glanced at Ellie with a glare to of let him in here. He'd wonder what she was doing in here!

"Manny said you'd be here." Sean shrugged and Jesse got off Emma's desk and Ellie gave her boss a 'not suprized' look that he was trying to hit on Emma, _again._

Jesse passed Sean and the two seemed to have an understanding that Sean did not like him and Jesse shouldnt glance his way. The boss left and Ellie followed.

This left Emma and Sean alone, "What do you do here?" Sean asked , leaning on the door frame and seeing what kind of story she'd give to him.

"Um." Emma completely zoned out while looking at him and then snapped out of it. Jesus, he was such a friggen distraction.

What did she tell everyone who asked this question?

OH RIGHT!

"I edit." she lied, and coughed slightly hearing her voice crack a bit. Why'd it feel so weird to lie to him?

"Like spell checker?" he asked, smirking a bit. She was a little liar, no good at it either.

Emma nervously played with her hands as she nodded, "Yup, human form spell checker." she lightly joked but noticed him walking over and 'Dear heart breaker' letters were on the computer.

She raised her hand to try to shut it off, but the button wouldn't go. Oh shit! She panicked and before he walked around the desk and saw, she had to think quick and stood up, blocking him and now face to face rather closely.

He raised his eyebrows impressed, she really wanted it kept a secret.

She smiled so softly, pink lips and white perfect teeth. She looked up at him through her long pretty eyelashes, "wanna go get lunch? I'm _starving_." she gave him the biggest puppy eyes he couldn't resist but stare at.

Wow. Little liar, and little flirt when she wanted to be too, Sean noticed. Must be to try to get him to go.

He couldn't say no though and nodded, turning to lead her out but DID get a glance at the computer. It looked like she was just writing more advice.. no story yet.

They sat on an outside patio of a restaurant and Sean couldn't help but tease, "So this is our second date then?"

Emma smiled, actually _smiled _while swallowing her tofu taco and Sean ate a real meat one.

"I wouldn't call eating tacos together a date." she informed with a bit of a giggle.

He shrugged his shoulder with a smirk, "Why not? It's going even smoother than last time."

Emma nodded, smiling still. She had to agree with that.

"Where's your side kick been?" Emma teased Sean about Jay

Sean chuckled and bit into his taco, "Who knows, who cares. Probably with Alex." he said and took his can of coke.

"Alex?"

"His girl friend." Sean declared and gulped his drink to then see the look on her face and swallowed it **hard**

She wasn't smiling anymore, and her eyes weren't twinkling even in the sun which they normally did, so Sean knew he said something wrong. She went back to being sorta...cold toward him.

Oh **fuck.**

It didnt take a scientist to see Jay and Manny flirting a lot, and that Manny may of really liked him, so hearing that Jay indeed was the player Emma assumed, it was just going to make her thing her thoughts of Sean were true too.

"Their barely even d_ating_." Sean honestly said, but Emma took it as a poor excuse.

She got up with her purse, putting some money down and tossed over her shoulder, "Save it, I don't care." with that, she was leaving.

Sean's mouth fell and he quickly got up. Damn how many times was Emma gonna make him chase her!?

She had made it onto the street and walking back toward the college when Sean ran behind her and grabbed her hand but she kept walking.

"You sure act like you care!" he declared.

She yanked her hand out of his, "I don't but it's Manny who will." she glared at him walking next to her, "And THAT is makes me _care_."

"You don't know if it's serious or not between them." Sean said and then remembered Manny was going on a date with Jay today "Maybe he's waiting to see if he really likes her before he dumps the other girl."

"That's still cheating!" Emma snapped.

"Not if he doesn't touch or kiss her." Sean insists.

Emma shot him a look of daggers, "He's still lying to _Alex _of where he is I'm sure."

"Alex is annoying." Sean said with a roll of his eyes.

Emma's mouth dropped and stopped with a scoff. She couldn't believe Sean was taking Jay's side!

Not knowing she was going to stop, Sean had walked a few steps til he noticed her not beside him and looked back to see her standing back there in a huff. He walked back over to her groaning as she shook her head at him now.

"So if the girl friend is annoying, or maybe even a tad ugly, or how about stupid? Still okay to cheat on her?" Emma taunted him rather madly. Her blood began to boil.

"Maybe Jay isn't use to actually liking a girl like Manny and he's nervous. Doesn't know what to do yet?" Sean says.

Emma laughed and began walking again, "Jay? Nervous? Please. He's got the biggest ego and mouth I've ever seen."

"Coming from you, that's ironic." Sean seemed to say rather harsher than he planned it to be and she shot him the deathliest look ever before crossing the street so he couldn't follow her.

"Em-" Sean stopped himself, what was the use? She was storming off and fast. He scoffed but his shoulders dropped and he sadly watched her go and rolled his eyes back.

"IDIOT" he cursed at himself and went to walk back to his car to shoot his foot out and kick a near by garbage can.

Meanwhile...

Jay waited at the same cafe patio for Manny where he had first _met _her. He cursed, rubbing his hands on his thighs and noticing his palms sweating.

Fuck, what was this girl doing to him?

"Hey." she appeared, smiling sexily and sitting down, folding the brown long skirt down she wore as she did. She wore a loose little dark green top that made her skin pop out and her eyes.

Jay swallowed hard, "Hey." he greeted back, but noticed...he was really liking this girl. Never has he, or even Sean been on a REAL date like this.

Scratch that, Sean took project Emma on a date last weekend (That he heard was a bit of bust) and he hoped this one with Manny wouldn't be..


	7. Your A Heart Breaker Part 1

"It was **Amazing.**" Jay told Sean when he got to his place right after his date with Manny.

Manny whipped Emma's door open, a fluttering look on her face, "I'm _inlove."_ she said and giggled, sitting down next o Emma.

The blond gave Emma a sad look, and hugged the pillow on her lap a bit tighter. She'd wanna know right? I mean Manny was usually on her case about butting out of her relationship but if Manny was saying she's 'inlove' in just a matter of weeks (which is totally ridiculous) then she had to know

Right?

"You are such an asshole." Sean sneered to Jay, back at his place and standing at his counter with a beer..

Jay nodded, leaning on the other side and grabbed a beer for himself, "I know, I know. We had a boys night planned." he teased with a smirk.

"Alex, you doofus." Sean taunts and shook his head, "If you like Manny, get to the dumping."

Jay groaned, gulping his beer and than swallowed as he nodded, "I know, I just barely see her so I'll call her tomorrow." he looked at his watch, "Too late now right?"

Sean shrugged with a nod then eyed Jay. He could tell he actually liked this girl, Jay never came home from a date saying it was 'amazing' or any bullshit like that. Actually, Jay never took a girl on a **real **date.

"You like her huh?"

Jay thought about Manny, and a grin fell on his lips, "I do, Bambam." he joked, sipping his beer again. Bam Bam was an old highschool name for Sean who loved to get into fights back then.

Sean snickered but nodded and then sighed. He had a really shitty day.. .Emma wasn't even texting him back.

"we still going out?" Jay asked, a bit careless but if Sean wanted to, so be it

Sean, thinking Jay wanted to cause it use to be his ritual every weekend, nodded. They downed some more beers, and went off to the bars.

Meanwhile..

Manny tilted her head, a small tear working to the corner of her eye, "Girl...friend?" she slowly had to ask to make sure she heard right.

Emma bit her lip, nodding at Manny and gave her best friend the saddest look, "I know you like him, and I tried to keep my nose out of it-"

"Did you!?" snapped Manny, standing up and actually looking down at her like she couldn't believe her nerve.

Emma's mouth dropped and she looked up at Manny, "I'm just watching out for you! I don't want you to get hurt."

Manny whipped a tear that made it out of her eye, "Too late." she growled, "I'm hurt. Do you just want every girl to be as miserable as you?"

Emma flinched and couldn't believe Manny was saying this. She really did try to keep her mouth closed about Jay..

Emma thought about what Sean had said, that Jay really liked Manny, and if it were true, he'd dump the other girl and would of taken Manny on a date AFTERWARDS. Unless he was really that confused of a jerk.

Emma leaned back, avoiding Manny's eyes, "Yea, guess I do." she snapped.

Manny slowly shut her mouth, looking down at Emma regretfully. She didn't mean to call Emma miserable or anything like that, she was just upset.

"Em.."

"I have work to do." Emma cut her off and pulled her lap top on her lap. She began to type, so Manny would get the hint.

The brunette shut her eyes but nodded and grabbed her keys to leave.

Meanwhile at the JAX bar. . it was a big bar, a dance floor if you wanted to dance and was actually crowded tonight, like usual Saturdays

"To mid terms!" cheered Ashley with Ellie.

The red head laughed, raising her shot glass to Ashley and they cheered and drank. Ellie wrinkled her nose and then laughed at Ashleys face until she noticed something over her shoulder.

"Oh my god." Ellie gushed, nodding behind Ashley.

Ashley turned and noticed two very good looking guys come in, but the one with the muscles and perfect jawline and face features had caught her attention.

"Damn."

"His names Sean." smirked Ellie, watching him and Jay go to the bar for drinks.

"shall we go say hi?" teased Ashley.

Ellie shrugged with a frown, "He might be seeing one of my friends at work.. I don't know the deal. He's different from her other guys though, I can tell."

"Or he just seems different because he's meant for somebody else." winked Ashley.

Ellie crossed her arms and wasn't so sure. Ashley got them another shot and offered it to her. She smiled, and took it

"Come on." Ashley said.

Ellie's phone beeped and she gasped, looking down, "Be right there." she told her and Ashley sighed and waited.

Ellie's text was from Manny, seemed the girl was looking for something to do tonight.

**'Need some serious drinkin. Where u at?-Manny.'**

Ellie texted her back..

**'JAX. Come quick, major hotties. One just might be your type ;) -Ellie.'**

Little did Ellie know was Jay was EXACTLY Manny's type. She put her phone back and followed Ashley to the bar where the guys stood.

"Sean right?" Ellie yelled over the music.

He was opening his beer as he turned and noticed her from Emma's work and nodded politely, "Hey."

Jay and Ashley looked at another, and Jay was uninterested...but Ashley seemed to like that and smirked, her attention off Sean and onto this 'hard to get' boy.

Meanwhile, it was midnight so Emma decided to try and get some sleep but couldn't. The fact Manny had called her miserable, and Sean had said it was ironic she called Jay an ego booster. . she just felt, pretty down tonight.

She sat up in bed, sadly petting her cat and glanced at her phone.

Not like she could call Sean... he probably wanted nothing to do with her now and how many times did she try to purposely screw that over?

Feeling the lonely feeling overwhelming her though, she needed to talk to someone.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number and put the phone to her ear... "Spinner? "

BACK AT THE BAR...

"She's just such a..." Sean growled, gulping more beer and shaking his head madly. He didn't know what the hell Emma was, but it was eating him up trying to find out

Jay groaned in agony, "dude!" he yelled, "You're at a bar and theres literally two hot chicks two feet from us." he pointed to the dance floor.

Sean blinked and looked to Ashley and Ellie dancing. Ellie kept looking up and glancing at him and caught his look this time. She giggled a bit and turned back to Ashley.

"And ones clearly got an eye on you." taunted Jay, noticing Ellie too, "So if you want a break from Project Emma, theres your chance!" he pointed.

Sean opened his mouth, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He wasn't so sure if that's what he was really saying nor wanted... but Ellie was already making her way over.

"Dance with me!" she called over the music.

Sean itched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say, "I-I don't ..dance." he insisted and she laughed, pulling him anyways to the floor just as Ashley got off.

Jay was gulping the rest of his beer, ready to get out of here. Suddenly, it wasn't his scene anymore. He looked down at his phone, noticing Manny hadn't texted him back and frowned a bit disappointingly.

"woah." he said, feeling Ashleys hands on him and looked up just as she pressed herself to him.

Ofcourse, this way the time Manny arrived and came in. He was in clear eye sight and she glanced over to have to take a double look and she just felt the need to cry wash over her.

Emma was right.

Meanwhile, Jay was awkwardly, looking around and swore he saw Manny. When his head turned quickly back in her direction, it **was** Manny. Oh shit, this looked bad. He looked back at Ashley and pushed her off him, running after Manny who was storming out the door.

"MANNY!" he yelled.

During this, on the dance floor, Sean was just standing there but he shifted weirdly when he was stopped behind her. She pressed back against him, her back to his stomach. Her arms on his hard stomach as she backed herself-

Sean turned her around and she was a bit shocked but giggled, "Oh you like it this way." she teased, cupping his face.

Maybe Ashley had gotten her a WEE BIT tooooo drunk. But how could she resist this guy? If Emma was smart and really wanted him? She woulda locked that down right?

She went to lean in to kiss him, and he pulled his head back a bit. She oddly looked at him, tilting her head, then tilted her head confused.

He coughed slightly, backing up from her and called over the music, "Sorry." he looked down at his shoes, "Rough night." he took one more step back to leave and glanced once more at her

She seemed to understand what was really bugging him though and sadly shrugged her shoulder, "I get it." she smiled weakly and went to walk past him but stopped and turned. She leaned over to him, passing him as much advice as she could, "she likes to runaway a lot, so...hope you're up for that."

Sean painfully stared forward, and she left.

_**You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no**_

{pat-Heartbreaker)


	8. You're Heart Breaker Part 2

Spinner sat across from Emma on the couch, just playing checkers and he sheepishly grinned. It was 1am, and this was what she called him over for.

He didn't mind, but he knew there was more.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, thinking about his next move.

Emma stopped and looked up. He was good. She had plenty on her mind. She frowned, watching him close now. Spin really was a good guy, or at least maybe a good friend at least..wasn't his fault he wasn't totally over Paige. Paige was sweet, she understood. . but nobody ever cared about other peoples feelings. She was sure though now her and Spin were even.. even if he didn't know they were and she had actually been 'Dear Heartbreaker', calling him out for talking to his ex while dating her.

He really regretted it too you know. Paige wasn't just an ex, but a friend since he was in 7th grade to college...that was a lot of memories. He and her were STILL friends, he just had to let her romantically go.

Emma sighed, leaning back on her pillow at the end of the couch by the arm since facing him and shrugged.

He smirked a bit, "Family issues? friend issues?"

"Everythings an issue." Emma mumbled and looked down at her hands in her lap to play with them nervously, "Do...do you think Im miserable?" she asked.

Spinner looked at her like she was nuts, "You kiddin?" he asked, smiling warmly, "The first thing that attracted me to you.." he point his finger up, "Besides the looks."

Emma laughed rolling her eyes.

"Was your laughter." he smiled again and she blushed a bit. Not like she could say she was into Spinner anymore..infact, another guy was clouding her head a lot these days..but it was nice to hear.

She bit her lip looking down, "I'm sorry for what happened between us."

Spinner blinked, "But it was all me." he said bluntly and snickered, "I blew it." he finally moved his checker and Emma sat up to make her move.

"No you didn't. I over reacted." she insisted.

He raised his eyebrows.

She looked up, noticing silence and laughed oddly, "What?"

"You just seem.." he drifts off, "Different or something." he couldn't put his finger on it.

She shrugged her shoulder and made her move which knocked his checker off and smirked at him. He smirked back and shook his head.

"Lucky shot." he looked around and asked, "Where's Manny?"

Emma looked down sadly, "Don't wana talk about it." she muttered.

Meanwhile, with the one and only.

"CAB!" yelled Manny, seeing one pass her and it stopped. She went to walk to it but Jay had finally caught her and grabbed her arm

She knew who it was and yanked her arm back.

"Don't _touch me!"_ she yelled at him warningly, and glared into his eyes

His mouth dropped and he threw his arms out, "Manny that inside wasn't anything, she came out of nowhere!" he insisted. He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" sneered Manny, opening the cab door, "Did your **girlfriend** come out of nowhere too? Alex? That her name?"

Jay stepped back like fire, and he looked slapped in the face.

Manny fought her tears. This guy didn't DESERVE her tears. "Thanks for the bullshit day." she told him and turned.

He blocked her from going in, "Manny-Manny! It **wasn't **bullshit!" he cupped her face, even though she tried to struggle out, "I was going to dump Alex first thing tomorrow. I wasn't sure how I felt, FUCK! I've never felt this way before."

She shoved him away, tears pouring now and his heart clenched. He was hurting this girl and he wasn't even trying. Maybe he was bad for her..

"Yea?" she spat, "You tell that to all the girls?" she whipped her cheeks, wishing she wasn't looking so upset in front of him

She got into the cab and slammed the door, locking it. Jay, mortified and sad himself, watched the cab drive away.

His heart clenched painfully and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Meanwhile, back at Emmas.

"so she's what's making you think you're miserable or whatever." Spinner said after getting explained to by Emma.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "Not only her." she stared off.

Spinner saw that look on her face, so wrapped up.. her eyes twinkling til it went sad because something had probably happened with this guy who put a twinkle in her eye.

"What' s his name?"

Emma looked at him, stunned he knew without anymore words and he smiled weakily. She gave a small smile back, knowing it must of hurt him a little too since he thought he still liked her.

Emma wished she could...but with _this guy_ drilling holes in her head, Spinner stood no chance. But she'd love to stay friends with him

"Sean." she finally confessed.

Spinner nodded, moving his spot on the checkers board and she noticed him a bit sad but taking it in, and understanding.

"He better be good to you then." threatened Spinner, raising his eyes to share a small smirk with her.

She huffed, "I think it's **me** who has to play nicer." she joked.

"Oh us guys love it when you girls are hard to get." teased Spinner, and she leaned forward from laughing until he cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her.

Emma was shocked, but gently kissed but until she stopped. Sean's name just kept running through her mind and she never had that happen before and she pushed Spinner away.

Spinner blinked, and stared, "Oh shit." he said out loud. Fuck, he was tired, she was beautiful, he knew they were just friends but GOD he just HAD to . .

"Spinner.." she cringed.

He got up, shaking his head, "God, jeez, that was my fault. Please don't tell whoever this guy is that I did that," he cringed and went to go and stepped back, "I'm so sorry"

But Emma really did understand, "Spin just wait-" she sighed sadly, hearing the door close. She looked down sadly, and noticed her mind even **still** on Sean. **What the heck was he doing to her?!**

Emma looked up hopefully when the door opened, but then tilted her head when it was Manny. Manny crying hard too

"You were right." cried Manny, running over to Emma and sat infront of her, throwing her arms around the blonde, "How could he have a girlfriend? Why would he play me like that?!"

Emma frowned deeply, wishing it wasn't true and hugged her back.

"I really liked him." Manny whined, trembling in her arms.

"What happened?" Emma asked, pulling back and Manny looked even more horrible, make up smeared

"After we fought," she passed Emma such a hurt and sorrowed look.

Emma shrugged, understanding. Manny was really falling for the guy.. and she wasn't all wrong about what she said to her.

"I went to the club, to just... dance it off, drink it off." she snorted and bursted into tears again, "he was there! RIGHT after our date, a girl all over him, who wasn't even his girlfriend either."

Emma cringed. That was pretty bad, "Oh Manny."

"him and Sean are just scum." Manny bittered.

Emma doubled back, "Sean...Sean was there?"

Manny looked up, about to nod to then stop. She eyed Emma's face, her eyes, she knew _this _face well...she had it on with Jay this morning. _ A look of love_.

Oh crap... Emma was actually falling for Sean, wasn't she?

Manny suddenly felt even horrible, wanting to come clean right there but it only made her cry harder and hug Emma again.

When she felt better , she'd tell Emma the truth. Sean would probably only break her heart like Jay just did hers!


	9. Feel The Burn

Emma looked blankly at her computer screen, Jesse had just walked by her door and stopped, seeing her so zoned out.

"How's my favorite ice queen?" he teased, coming inside.

Emma scowled, not in the mood for him right now, "Can I take the day off? I got nothin." she admitted.

He shrugged, "whatever. You going to lunch?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse.

"you want company?" he asked, giving her his best charming smile.

Emma walked over to him and stopped infront, patting his chest, "Nice try, Jesse." she declared and he frowned.

He snickered, watching her go. So cold for being **so hot**.

But that wasn't it. Emma was beginning to hate herself for not being able to get this _certain_ guy out of her head.

She was just walking out of school, and she wore a white summer short dress with a nice fitted light jean jacket over it. Her hair was slightly curled and her bangs braided. She looked mighty cute today.

"HeY!" came a bark.

Emma turned her head to the rude shout but then glanced over to the end of the stairs again.

Jay Hogart.

She rolled her eyes but went anyways, "No way, Jay **Hogart**. In the flesh. Lucky me."

He rolled his eyes, "Yea I get it, you know." he taunts.

"I knew for awhile." she shrugged.

He gave her a wierd look, "What do you mean?"

"Sean told me you had a girlfriend just the other day." she said with a shrug.

Jay's mouth fell and he stared off. Cameron. Cameron told her?! "Did you-" he stopped himself and snickered, "Why am I asking? You probably told her."

Jay even stepped back by the look of death she shot him. Woah, not the girl to mess with.

"How about instead of blaming me," she poked her finger into his chest and took one more step down, "You take some credit for your own behavior." she snapped.

Jay looked away, feeling awful enough.

"Manny's _beautiful_ and funny and you won't _ever_ get a girl better than her." Emma snapped-

"I **know**."

Emma tilted her head, hearing the whine in his voice and he looked pretty broken down too even though he wouldn't look at her.

She wouldn't let herself fall for his crap though and crossed her arms, "Well, good."

He even snickered, shaking his head, "And even though I know I lost my chance I still dumped my former girlfriend the other day." he rolled his eyes.

Emma paused, "Wow." she had to admit outloud

He shrugged, looking down at his shoes and then Emma noticed he had a small bag in his hand that he offered up to her, "It's Mannys."

Emma looked inside to see shoes and giggled a bit, "How'd she get home without shoes?"

"We went shopping." he rolled his eyes again, "Girl forced me to it."

"Nobody can force you." teased Emma, eyeing him closer. Maybe he really did feel for Manny... "So you really dumped Alex?"

He sighed and nodded, digging into his pocket for his cellphone, "over text too." he cringed, "Not the prettiest way but we were never the best couple."

Emma noticed something about Jay, he just..seemed different, no more jerk radar ringing drastically. Yeah maybe he had his witty remarks but hey, so did she.

"Hey!" he said as she grabbed his phone, but he let her, having nothing to hide.

This, to Emma, was a good sign.. and it turned even better when she scanned through Jay's texts. He even admitted to Alex there was another girl and that he was really sorry. The guy even agreed when Alex had called him a coward for the text break up

"Well.." Emma drifts, giving back his phone, "You do seem kinda.."

Jay looked up at her and the two had a moment of... acception, understanding.

Jay answered for her, "In love?" he snickered, and looked down at his cellphone in his hands, "I didn't think I could even do that but this girl is just stuck in my head and we've only had one date." he stared off, "she's fucking goregous. Real. Funny.."

"That's Manny." sighed Emma, agreeing.

He nodded sadly and Emma actually pitied him.

"You're really smitten with her." Emma confessed and he even sheepishly grinned. Jay _hogart _was blushing, Emma had to laugh.

Meanwhile, coming out of the school was Sean Cameron. He carried a binder at his side, jogging down the steps until he stopped in his tracks.

Emma was on the left side of the steps, giggling and talking to no other than **Jay**. And Jay was ACTUALLY smiling, genuinely and even, Sean swore it, BLUSHING. WHAT THE **FUCK**!?

When she waved slightly and moved on, Jay stayed there, watching her go and something in Sean just _snapped._

"Manny not work out so you're on to the next one?" barked Sean, going to him.

Jay looked over confused, then saw Sean, "Oh hey bud-" he was cut off by a shove, "Woah! Jesus!" he put his hands up in defense. What the hell was that for?

Sean pointed in Emma's direction, "She was right, you are a fucking jerk."

Jay's mouth fell and then he understood. Sean was _jealous_. But it pissed him off that he thought Emma was also against him being with Manny, little did Sean know they just had a LOVELY understanding chit chat about her. But hearing his **best **friend call him a fucking jerk, REALLY pissed him off.

Jay shoved him back and snapped, "_Funny_, since we were just having a _grand _time together and," he looked up, pretending to wonder, "I think I made her smile and laugh faster than you ever could of. Time to give up Seanny."

Sean gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check and Jay just sneered at him. He turned, and Sean glared as he watched him go.

He looked angrily back Emma's direction and tried to see if he could catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Emma stood at a small coffee stand out on the streets and smiled to the lady for the coffee before she turned and slowed down when she was Sean storming over to her.

"Bad day?" she kinda teased, knowing they left things off a bit, tense.

He stopped infront of her, trying to calm his emotions. What was going on with him? Just weeks and this girl was playing with all his emotions and he was the one who was suppose to fuck with _her head._

He then blinked roughly, realising he had no reason to come to her, he just _wanted _to. He then coughed and regained his posture, "You said you're an editor?" he asked.

Emma hid her cringe, she did tell him that. She was pretty good with editing though so at least she wasn't lying about that, so she nodded.

He lifted his binder, "Help me?"

She eyed him at the corner of her eye and he bit the end of his tounge, avoiding her eyes. He looked guilty, didn't he?

"sure." she suddenly agreed.. even if he did look suspicious.

They hung out alone in the library, her coffee on the table and his binder open. It was near the end of the day, so it wasn't packed. Actually, there was only two people other than them but the Library was so big that they weren't even in the same room.

Sean and Emma sat more at the tables near all the books, and Emma was reading over Sean's work from today. He thought it was fine, but with her check up he was sure it'd land him a few marks. Spending time with her wasn't so horrible either..

He sat right next to her, his head turned toward the binder but his eyes narrowing to watch her. Her eyes followed the words she read and only time to time she'd mouth the words she was reading and write some notes on the side for him to fix up. Her eye lashes bashed each time she blinked and the hairs around her face, framed so nicely. It made her look soft... honestly it made her look beautiful.

"Ok." Emma said and he snapped out of it, almost jumping when she looked up and she tapped her pencil on his notes, "It was actually all done pretty well." she admitted, cornering her eyes at him.

He was actually a pretty smart guy.

"there was only a few touch ups." she shrugged.

He smirked, proud of himself and thankful for her help.

She tried not to squirm over that smirk, but it was such a **good** smirk you know?

"so is that it? that all you want from me?" joked Emma, about to get up.

And she stood up, since he was loss of words. What else could he say to make her stay?

"Em, wait." he called.

Emma stopped, especially from that nickname. The way he said it sent chills up her body but it was nothing like the tingles she felt run through her when he grabbed her hand from leaving.

She turned to face him, a bit deer eyed and he looked just as nervous

"you...are you busy tonight?" he asked.

Emma felt her heart skip but then frowned. Manny probably didn't wanna be alone. Her heart then dropped...didn't Manny say Sean was ALSO at this club?

Emma sort of went bitter, "I don't know, I was maybe gonna go to _JAX_." she raised an eyebrow, to see if he got the hint.

OH, he did. And his stomach twisted.

"Yea.." Emma shook her head and turned, snickering, "hope it was fun." she tossed over her shoulder, her throat swelling up.

She turned and he sadly watched her go until she almost bumped into someone, "Woah," said the person to catch her.

Sean stepped forward, noticing he did _not_ like this guys hands on her

Emma looked up and laughed a bit nervously, "Oh. Hey. Sorry.." she drifted.

Spinner stood there, hands still on her hips from catching her and shook his head, "No it's me that's sorry." he insisted.

He must of not noticed Sean right behind, still not moving or that Sean was with Emma

Spinner went on, "The other night. .when I kissed you-"

Emma went completely red and Spinner stopped, feeling her tense in his hands and he noticed somebody from behind storming passed them and looking like he was ready to kill.

Sean stopped by Emma though, anger rising in him, "Seems you had _more __**fun **_then me." he nearly growled.

Emma had avoided his eyes til he stormed off and she hurtfully watched him go, he even slammed the door open and closed hard. She jumped and shut her eyes, sighing sadly. She ran her hand through her hair and completely forgot about Spinner. Her heart was feeling one thing, and her head was yelling another

"Shit." Spinner said, watching where the guy fled off. He had to admit, he was a bit happy the guy decided to take the anger out on the door rather than him, "Was that Sean?"

The guy could kill Spin if he wanted to.

Emma gave him look of annoyance then sadness. She nodded and looked back where Sean left.

_**Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**_

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more

_(eve6-think twice)_


	10. Other Guys, Other Girls

Jay walked into Sean's apartment, and yes, with great fear. If you knew Sean well, you knew the guy could knock you out in a single blow if he wanted to.

He heard thuds and music blasting, and oddly looked around then guessed Sean was in his other bedroom that he used as a work out room.

He walked in, noticing Sean in sweatpants, going at it at his punching bag. He went so hard, he was dripping with sweat and his hair back in a small bun.

"Cam." he noticed his voice weak and cleared his throat, turning down the music, "Cam!"

Sean knew his voice, and stopped punching and held his punching bag. He didn't look at him though, and glared at the bag.

Jay rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out, "I'm sorry alright? I had a shit day and I wasn't hitting on _Emma_." he laughed a little, "The girls hot but she's not my type." he began to walk around, cornering his eyes at Sean, "And she didn't seem to be yours either... all, golden girl and stuff."

Sean's glared softened a bit.

That's all Jay needed for him to understand and nod, "You actually like her."

Sean sighed and turned to him, "I'm just.." he drifted off, not knowing what to say about that, but his breathing couldn't catch up and it wasn't just from working out.

"You like her, Cam. Just admit it. No harm, she's a fox." Jay then laughed seeing Sean's glare again and lifted his hands, "**again**, not my type." he mourned, "I'm hung up on the other one." he muttered.

Sean watched him look down sadly and he snickered at both him and Jay, "Look at us man," he shook his head, "The game was suppose to be on them."

Jay snickered too, nodding and still looking down. He had really wanted this thing with Manny to work out. . she was a girl who could of really held him down. Changed him

Sean nodded, seeing Jay pretty down and decided to change the subject, "Emma kissed some other guy.." he drifted, picking up a water bottle.

Jay's mouth dropped, a bit stunned. He didn't mean what he said earlier, about Sean needing to give up. He'd actually seen the change in him and even Emma, the girl was even starting to talk to _him_ as if he wasn't some low life.

Also, what girl could resist Sean Cameron ? But also, who the hell was this other guy!?

Sean sat down, leaning back with a frown upon his face, "It was that ex of hers.."

"Fuck man." Jay shook his head and leaned on the wall, "that's harsh."

Silence.

Sean leaned forward on his chair, itching the back of his head, "Maybe I don't stand a chance with her..._maybe_ it's for the better." he muttered, ripping at the label on his water bottle.

Jay couldn't believe it, "_You're_ giving up? On a girl you _actually _like?" he asked.

Sean just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

"Man that doesn't happen alot." Jay shook his head frantically, pointing between him and Sean, "not to _guys like us_."

Sean scoffed and got up, "Well what the hell am I suppose to do?" he stormed out, heading to the fridge and needed a beer.

"Well," Jay stared off thinking about it.

They didn't do this lots, cause they usually didn't chase girls. Wow, how things were changing..all because of some little rebellious good girl and for Jay, a foxy little vixen.

"You fight for her, you loser." Jay taunted him.

Sean had to snicker about that but thought about it, sipping his beer. Fight for Emma. Why did his heart race when he thought about it?

He panted from gulping his beer and his eyes darted around the room before he nodded, "Alright." he locked eyes with Jay. "Fine, I will." he walked quickly back to his room

"Shower while you're at it." joked Jay, grabbing a beer for himself and opened it. He leaned back, wondering how the hell he could fight for Manny..

"oh your back." Ellie said when Emma walked back into the office that night.

Emma nodded and shrugged, "Well, I had some really good questions from people who were really looking for advice... couldn't really leave them hanging." she joked, putting a file on the desk Ellie sat at.

Ellie nodded, "I'll give it to Jesse." she cringed a little, eyeing Emma, "Can I get some advice?"

Emma was a little shocked but nodded and shrugged, "Shoot." she sat on the chair across the desk.

"Ok." Ellie leaned forward, and put her hands on her desk to explain slowly to Emma, "My friend is hanging out with this really hot guy."

Emma laughed a bit and nodded.

Ellie fearfully went on, Emma had no idea this was about her and Sean.

"A-and this girl hasn't said if she liked him a lot or _anything_ so...would I be **totally **horrible if I went after the guy?"

Emma paused, and tilted her head. Good question.

"Well..." drifts Emma, "There's always girl code.. but if you're positively sure this girl didn't want this guy, then you're fine."

Ellie put her head into her hands and groaned, "I'm not sure if she did."

Emma eyed her but laughed awkwardly and shrugged, "Who is it?"

Ellie looked up, giving her a sorry look, "You never said if you guys were even dating. I saw him at JAX."

Jax, the bar, _Sea_n was at the bar the other night, that's all Emma needed to know and her heart crushed.

"You hooked up?" Emma asked slowly and a bit...numbly. All her fears came rushing over her

"No!" Ellie exclaimed, "We just...danced a bit...closely." she bit her lip but put her hand out, "He seemed really distracted. Not even sure he was into it!"

Emma never felt this hurt, not even with high school boyfriends or any others and Sean wasn't even **hers**. Really, to be honest, Ellie didn't do a totally betraying thing but Emma couldn't help but feel it and oh god, she just wanted to burst into tears.

"Ok." she swallowed the pain in her throat.

Ellie looked at her in disbelief, "Just okay ? Emma you look like I just slapped you in the face." she huffed, "I shouldn't of done it! I was drunk! He's a babe- Oh my god! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" she put her head back into her hands.

Emma got up quickly "I-I have to go." she felt the tears going to her eyes

"Emma!"

But the blonde didn't come back.


	11. Haven't Had Enough

"Thankgod you're home." Manny groaned, wearing her pajamas still from this morning and ready for another girl night with Emma.

She held a little cup of icecream for herself, and one close one for Emma but stopped when she was the blonde in tears at the doorway.

"Em." her voice cracked, seeing the blonde looking just as sad as her.

"gimme." Emma said almost childishly, dropping her purse and going to Manny, grabbing the icecream.

They both sat like zombies on the couch, but shoving the icecream into their mouths and watching the Notebook.

"This was a dumb idea!" cried Manny, shaking her head and pointed to Emma and herself, "Why do girls do this to themselves?!"

Emma cried too but laughed and shook her head. She really didn't know. She put her curly hair into a pony tail, her braid still tied in her bangs. She put on just a simple white tank top and comfy jeans.

"You should put on sweats." Manny insisted, looking down at her own, "Really feels better."

Emma giggled and thought about it, maybe she would.

"Stupid boys, stupid _Jay_." Emma heard Manny grumble as she got up and walked around the couch.

"About that," Emma says, "Something we should talk about-" she was cut off by a knock. Both her and Manny shared a look, having no clue who it'd be.

"Oh! Pizza!" Manny was suddenly giddy but with tears still in her eyes

Emma nodded, right! They ordered pizza. Emma walked to it, thanking God her tears were gone and she wasn't wearing make up or this pizza guy would be awfully frightened.

She opened the door still giggling a bit and then stopped. Sean.

Geez, was it just her or was every single bicep and stomach muscel peeking out of his black fitted shirt? He wore jeans, and a small black beanie on top of his wavy hair. Her heart melted.

"Hi." he said, swallowing nervously.

Manny from inside, saw Emma frozen at the door and tried to look over and saw Sean, and she scoffed to the reminder of Jay.

She literally hadn't thought about him in like, 2 seconds! It was all Sean's fault

"What, SEAN!?" snapped Manny.

Sean looked over Emma's shoulder, snapping out of his own staring and peering inside to Manny. She looked like hell.

"Jesus." he said out loud.

Manny gasped sharply. What was he trying to say?!

Emma tried not to smile but then bit her tongue, reminding herself what Ellie said. What'd he want? To just play with her? She was exhausted..

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Emma asked a little helplessly.

He looked back at her, a bit stunned and then a bit upset, "Cause I don't want to." he admitted, mouth still hung and tried to pick it up as he thought of just why, "Cause I wanna see you more. Cause I'm always thinking about you.."

Manny even gawked from inside, her spoon of icecream melting.

Emma looked away from his eyes. What'd his eyes have to lie so well?

"Even when you piss me off." he added, playfully. He passed her a smile smile and wow... she thought it was the smirks that owned her heart but that smile?

She had to slightly smile back and he looked away, almost shyly as he rubbed his jaw.

"Can we-" he noticed Manny still staring and scowled at her, and changed his question, "**Can we **be alone?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. When he thought she was going to say no, she actually sighed and nodded, coming out the door and shut it.

Manny's shoulders dropped and she grumbled, looking back at her movie.

Sean nervously pushed his hands into his pockets, his head looking down and she admired the little hairs of his peaking out all around his hat.

He asked his real question, "Can I take you out?" he corrected himself, "**Not** by force?"

Emma tried not to blush, but she did certainly laugh and he grinned as well. She leaned on her door and thought about it.

She sadly grabbed the end of her long ponytail that Sean started to admire until she spoke up, "I don't think so Sean." she went to turn, "I'm sure there's other girls who will happily take you up on the offer though."

"I don't want another girl." he said painfully, grabbing her hand and he huffed, "Emma, I've been eating my brain out trying to just get you to have a _good time_ with me. Just give me this one thing, and for once, let your damn guard down... I'm not giving up. You're gonna come to realise," he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm _the guy_ for you."

Emma's mouth dropped, a bit shocked he would even say that and wondered where he even got the nerve

She got angry over it, cause she was a little confused on how to act on it, "i'm sure the guy _for me_ wouldn't of went to JAX and fooled around with one of my friends."

Sean's face turned, wondering what the hell she was even talking about. Jax? What frie- Oh FUCK! Ellie. That was nothing! He couldn't even feel okay with just _dancing_ with another girl when he was _single_. How the hell could she say he fooled around?!

She was just about to walk into her apartment for him to grab her and he whirled her right into his arms, then pressed her up against the door.

Her breath got shakey, and so did his, but he looked down at her determined, and crashed his lips down to hers. She whimpered a little, but she melted instantly into it. He was a good kisser, a damn good one. She moved her lips slowly back onto his, and he kissed her more passionately when she did. She whimpered once more, putting her hands on his shoulders to finally pull away and he just cupped her face, kissing her tighter and her heart pounded.

Crap.

She was a goner .

She let her hands fall off his shoulders, to down his chest and she felt all rock hard body. She moaned a little and he pulled away to breath, shutting his eyes to how hot her little moans were. Damn Manny for being inside.

He kissed her once more, tenderly, his heart pounding out of his chest and she could almost feel it under her hand. It made hers stop.

Were they feeling the same for another?

He bit her lip at the end of the kiss a bit playfully, then pulled slightly away to just stand nose to nose, his arms still around hers.

Emma was seeing fireworks, and possible near death. Who the hell knew how to kiss _like that_?

Sean panted, and opened his eyes just as she fluttered hers open, a slightly blush on her cheeks that his thumbs carressed over and they stared into anothers eyes.

He smiled a little, a bit stunned at himself too, "Tomorrow." he said, still nose to nose and went to lean in to kiss her again.

She sucked in a breath.

"8 oclock." he demanded the date, but looked into her eyes questionably. She nodded, still loss at words and he beamed, smiling wide.

Emma's knees got weak. Yup, that smile, _those dimples_. She just lost the fight to her heart.

He kissed her once more, but quickly, and was out of there faster than she could say 'holycow'. She stood there, against the wall, still trying to catch her breath and put her fingers to her lips and looked where he left.

God, he was **such ** a damn bad boy.

Emma went back inside, closing the door and Manny turned her head, wondering what was up.

She watched Emma doopily smile, and her heart fell. Oh god. Emma leaned on the door in a daze and Manny knew it... Sean had finally won the heart of Emma Nelson with whatever he did out there.

Manny bit her lip, not knowing how she could tell the truth now to Emma or if Sean was even serious about this all.

Manny finally couldn't believe she even set this up. She was a horrible friend. How could she do this?! She stood up, running to her room.

Emma blinked out of it and saw Manny just closing her door, "Manny?" she called. No answer.

Guess she was ready for bed?

Emma shrugged it off and went to the couch again, heart still skipping on the thought of Sean Cameron. Her phone beeped and she leaned forward, grabbing her cell.

A text from Sean..

**'Tomorrow, 8 oclock**'

He was _again_ reminding her and she laughed a little, leaning back and texting him back as she bit her lower lip while smiling like a girl in love.

_**We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,**_

_**Don't you want it? Don't you want this!**_

_**(haven't had enough-marianas trench)**_


	12. One Way Or Another

Manny needed some fun, and the city was throwing a carnival so why not do that? She walked with Mia to the ticket line and Mia was going on and on about Lucas.

you're inlove! Manny got it. Ugh.

She waited behind the person infront of them and when they turned, Mia smiled happily, but Manny didn't

Lucas stood with Jay and Sean.

"Hey baby." grinned Lucas, holding tickets and smirked at her, "Already got them."

Sean noticed Jay choked up, seeing Manny. Manny didn't look one bit happy and sent him an icy glare.

"Manny.." Jay started but sighed sadly when she turned and left.

Sean patted Jay's back and went after her, "Manny!" he called.

Manny turned back about 10 feet away from the group, "Don't you dare come over here saying sorry for him."

Sean stopped and paused awkwardly, "Well, I was gonna say.." he drifted, "..don't get Emma a ticket. I got one." he showed her the two carnival tickets.

Manny opened her mouth, and shut it. Her face flushed but then she huffed, "You know Sean, I think this game has to end."

"Game?"

"with Emma." she snapped, not buying it, "You only dating her to finish her column. It's fine, she does it to save girls from guys like _Jay_." she sneered then looked back to Sean, "I don't want you around her anymore."

"Well you don't have a choice." he simply shrugged.

She angered.

"Look Manny," he said more seriously, "I _actually _like her, okay?" he asked, "I'm not going anywhere."

She crossed her arms, not wanting to believe that.

He muttered, "Just cause it's not working out for _you_ now doesn't mean me and her can't-"

"Exactly what it means." she said, "How do you think Emma will feel if she found this out?" she asked him, "Why you were _really_ interested in her."

Sean's blood boiled. Manny didn't realise that this little 'game' of theirs wasn't the reason he was 'interested' in Emma... it was the moment he saw her that he knew he had to have her. If he saw her any other time or day... he still would of tried to get her attention. He truly believed that now.

He was falling for the girl.

Sean eyed Manny closely and stepped forward, "You wouldn't." he whispered, "You can't cause you're _also_ the bad guy in this, Manny. Why can't we forget it happened?" he asked.

Manny softened a little. He **actually **looked like he **cared**. .rather deeply too

"she's smart.." Manny drifts, "one way or another, she'll find out."

Sean cringed just by the thought of it but begged her helplessly, "Then let me get the time I can with her."

Manny saw the hope in her eyes and her heart kinda fluttered with her own hope of love, so she nodded, "Fine." she whispered.

Henodded and went to turn, but came back, "Also... Jay wouldn't let me try to come beg for your forgiveness." he smirked a bit, "he knows you're not that easy."

Her heart skipped, but she glared, "Why would I care?"

"Cause you just do. . weather you want to or not." he said, knowing the feeling and walked off.

Manny's body melted, her eyes sneaking a glance back to Jay over with his friends. He was sneaking a glance at her too and they locked eyes.

He was about to get the courage to step forward, but then she turned and walked off. He sadly looked down.

"Hey." Manny greeted Emma, coming into the office.

There was a low whistle, "Manuela, you look better each time I see you." Jesse said.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her desk, "Can you shut up to all women in the world for _one day_?" she taunts him.

He just grinned. Manny rolled her eyes too and walked to Emma. She peered over her shoulder, and checked out her advice today.

"Wow." she said outloud.

Emma looked up and gave her a look, "What?" she looked back at her advice, "Not good?" she feared.

"No, real good." admitted Manny but tilted her head, "Just..so positive. You're actually telling someone to give a guy another chance."

"Well she said he only had a text from a girl, but that he didn't reply... so she should hear him out." Emma insisted with a shrug.

"Uh huh." Manny smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and got up, "alright, lets go to lunch."

They went to their usual small cafe and Manny grumbled, dipping her fork into her salad, "I have nobody to go to the carnival with today."

Emma cringed, "Maybe I can after my date with Sean?" she blushed, and smiled just at the thought of it. She was really excited.

Manny shook her head, knowing that was probably the place where Sean was taking her since they bumped into another there.

Emma nervously played with the straw in her drink, "What about calling Jay?"

"Emma." whined Manny, "Just because you're on cloud 9 now, doesn't mean you can tell me to go for Jay-"

"I wanted to tell you to give him another chance last night, when watching the notebook." Emma explained.

Manny paused, "you did?"

She nodded, "I talked to him, did my Heart Breaker radar and snooping." she teased.

Manny laughed.

Emma admitted, "And he dumped that girl, Manny. And he looked...rather heartbroken and smitten with you."

Manny blushed, looking down and eyed Emma, "he really dumped her?"

Emma nodded.

Manny sighed and sat back in her chair, going over her thoughts.

"Ugh," Emma said, glancing at her phone that went off, "I have to go pop back into Jesse's office before Sean meets up with me." she looked around, "Where can I change?"

Manny giggled and got up, grabbing her hand and the two dashed to the bathroom

Emma came out, hair still in just beachy wavy curls, and it still made her hair look long. She wore tight black shorts that were a bit high waist-ed. Then a sleeve white shirt with its shoulders cut off and one shoulder hung out. Sean had said 'think outdoorsy' so this is all she had that could also look cute.

She **had** to look cute.

"Pretty." beamed Manny behind her as they looked at her in the mirror.

Sean texted her and she even jumped a bit, the two giggled.

**Sean: On my way. Pick you up at home?**

**Emma: The college please! **

**Sean: Only cause you said you please. **

Manny smiled happily, seeing Emma so thrilled and glowing as she was texting with Sean. She sighed, and thought about her own love life.

She had walked to the park alone, the rides were loud, the children screaming. Familys, couples and friends were having a ball. It was dark now, so the lights were shining everywhere..a real good time! Sept..she wasn't having a good time.

She stopped, noticing someone else walking down the same path as her, right toward her like almost fate. He stopped, and locked eyes with her. He seemed to think he was dreaming but then smirked a little when she waved a bit.

She was going to talk to him?

Jay and Manny walked slowly over to another and he looked her over. Beautiful as hell..

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi." she said back, smiling a bit and it made him grin. Both hearts skipped.

He couldn't hold it back, and leaned down, cupping her face and she crashed her lips just as roughly to his.

Meanwhile, at the office..

"It's crap." Jesse told Emma, throwing her work on his table and standing up to walk around to her.

"Well I don't know what you want from me Jesse." she said.

"Not this! This is...different." he scowled.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Rates haven't dropped. Girls are still emailing! I'm still answering." she pointed out the obvious sarcastically.

"You can't go." Jesse told her, knowing of her little 'date' and even sneered.

Emma snickered at him and turned, "Yes I can." she jumped when he grabbed her arm.

"You've been half assing your column!" he barked.

"Let me go." Emma said through clenched teeth but a bit of fear in her eyes. Why was Jesse so obsessed with her staying ? This could be done tomorrow.

Sean was walking in just as Jesse tightened his grip on her and actually made her whimper, "You have to stay weather you like it or not."

"Hey!" barked Sean and Jesse was immediately shoved off of Emma and almost fell over his desk.

Jesse balanced himself and put a hand up to stop Sean who glared down at him quite angrily and fists clenched.

"No trouble here, man." he insists, and flashed a look at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened, looking between them. She didn't think Sean would come in. This was so embarrassing.

"Lets go." Emma begged Sean, trying to grab his..well, fist. It loosened a little to her touch but he was still pissed off.

He didn't like this Jesse guy at all.

"Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself." Sean said with bitterness in his voice.

"Absolutely." Jesse said rather quickly.

"And she can take whatever time off she wants to." sneered Sean, glancing at Emma and nodded to Jesse who nodded quickly back.

Sean finally let Emma tangle her fingers in his and drag him out. When they rounded the corner though, he grabbed her back and was trying to search for any pain in her arm where Jesse had grabbed her.

Emma's heart fluttered, smiling a bit. She liked this protective, jealous Sean.

"I'm fine." she giggled a bit, seeng him look flustered to the fact he couldn't see her skin cause she wore a sleeve shirt, "He wouldn't of really hurt me-"

"Well he shouldn't of _really _touched you either." he snapped but she knew it wasn't at her but looked down anyways.

He softened and looked her over. Beautiful as always. He just wore his nicest jeans and a black wife beater today instead of a white, and he wore that tuke on his head again. She loved it.

"I like this hat." she declared, changing the subject and finally let her fingers play with the end of his hair on the back of his neck.

He felt shivers run down his spine and Emma even paused, noticing him sigh and close his eyes a bit. She bit her lip, feeling the same whenever she saw him..complete awe.

"I'm sure it likes you too." smirked Sean teasingly, looking into her eyes.

She playfully looked up, "Does it like me enough to tell me where we're going?" she asked and he chuckled, putting his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.

"No, he doesn't like you _that_ much."

She giggles.


	13. This Power over Me

Emma was smiling happily, hand in hand with Sean throughout the carnival. They had gone on rides, and even _big tough Sean Cameron_ was getting a bit sick.

"Do you want some water?" teased Emma, stopping and letting him lean on a game spot. He sat on its counter and just groaned, pulling her into him.

She smiled, biting her lip and put her hand on his shoulders. He leaned his head down on her shoulder to try and get un-dizzy.

"Don't puke on me." she warned, and heard him chuckle into her neck. He was already feeling better. She felt his arms bring her even closer and she softly looked down at the strong shoulders of his she held and felt his head lift from her shoulder, but nuzzled into her neck.

He gently kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes. He sucked so well, not needy, especially so P.D.A, but just so lovingly.

"Sean.." she moaned a bit. Thank god there was screaming kids around and roaring rides or someone would of heard that.

He worked his way up her neck, kissed her cheek once and stood slowly to kiss her lips tenderly. She sighed between the kiss and softly kissed back, her heart going wild.

_**And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same**_

"Alright, love birds." taunted a voice that ripped them apart.

Sean smirked to Emma's obvious blush and look of horror when Jay and Manny caught them, but then, they eyed the two

"Oh this is ... happening again?" Sean joked, pointing between them to ALSO embarress them.

Emma smirked beside him, letting him slip an arm around her.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling, holding a red balloon Jay got her, and also a toy of a pizza with a face. She loved her pizza.

Manny laughed, "You guys wanna go on the ferris wheel?" she asked.

Sean groaned and Emma replied, "Sean's a bit of a wuss." she yelped a little to his fingers that wrapped around her waist, tickle her side.

"You guys go, me and Cam can line up at the beer line." Jay insists, and the girls nodded, grabbing anothers hand and going to the ferris wheel ride.

Sean snickered, watching them go and nodded to Jay, "YOu look happy."

"You look, horrible." laughed Jay.

Sean moaned a bit, walking with him to the drinks line up, "I knew she'd like it. I haven't been on a ride in years.. .she's helpin me feel better though." he smirked.

Jay smirked back, "bet she is."

On the ferris wheel, Emma and Manny looked down at all the people who now looked like ants, "Can you believe it?" Manny asked, "you and Sean, me and Jay." she smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "Your fantasy is now in action." Manny always wanted her and Em to date another two best friends.

"Sean's great." Manny confessed, "you're glowing like I've never seen."

Emma flushed, "I am?" her eyes widened.

Manny shook her head at her, "Don't be afraid of that, Em. It's a good thing. He's got eyes for only you too." she smirked

This time, Emma blushed.

When they got back to the ground, they walked back to Sean and Jay who had drinks and hands and Sean looked completely fine again.

"Glad you found your cure." Emma teased Sean.

He held his beer bottle and just lifted it happily and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk away.

Jay slipped his arm around Manny, sharing a quick kiss that both smiled against.

"Sean?" they heard

They turned, and a girl stood at a game they were passing. Amy. Sean's ex from a while ago. And also, Jay's ex.

"Oh fuck." whined Jay

"keep walkin." muttered Sean to Emma, keeping his eyes forward.

Emma snickered. That was rude? Who was that? She looked over her shoulder, seeing the girls walking after them.

"Hey Jackass!" Came Alex's shout

This time, they had to stop, but this time it was directed at Jay.

Manny pulled apart when Jay huffed and turned slowly back to Alex, "What?" he asked.

"This the slut?" Alex asked him, pointing at Manny.

"The slut?" Manny repeated and stepped forward, Jay grabbed her, "She just-"

"not a person you wanna get in a fight with." insisted Jay and smirked at her, "I do not want your pretty little face mangled. I'll take care of it."

Alex snickered, "You two make me sick." she tilted her head at Manny, "Once you put out, he'll be done with you."

Manny angered.

"Or did he already get that out of you?" Alex bittered. Jay was now even struggling to hold Manny back, my god this girl could be strong when she wanted to be.

Behind the drama, Amy stumbled a bit, holding a drink in her hand. She was always an alcoholic. Both Sean and Emma shared a look wondering if the girl was gonna puke any second.

"And whose_ this_?!" Amy slurred, pointing her finger towards Emma.

"_Oh Jesus_." Sean rolled his eyes, not one for drama, "Amy, we've been done for almost two years." he looked back to Emma who gave him a strange smile.

What sort of girls did he use to date? YEa I guess take away the beer and drunkness and Amy was pretty but right now?

"Lets go." Sean muttered to Emma, giving her a look and they walked off.

"You dated girls like that?" Emma giggled a bit.

"Girls like what, Emma Nelson?" he teased, walking her to his car, "Sorry nobody can be as _perfect_ as you." he dug into his pocket to grab his keys.

He had only one beer, which was the limit, so she was fine with him driving

They stopped at his car on her side as he unlocked it and she laughed, "Not what I'm saying."

"I know what you're sayin." Sean said slyly with a smirk. Amy was a 'promicious' girl.. Emma was probably wondering why a girl like her caught his attention

Was it that hard to understand guys didn't really like slutty girls? That they truly did want to find a nice, beautiful, respectful girl? But when you were a guy like Sean, you never thought one would come along or steal your heart.

Emma looked up, seeing him staring at her and she loved when he looked at her like this. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, eyes still open as he pulled away, then did it again only longer and they slowly shut their eyes. Once more, pull away, but eyes still shut, then kissed hard.

Emma was against the car and she cupped his face he kissed her wildly and she panted. He loved holding her, she fit into his arms so well. He pushed his tounge against hers, then kissed her once more before moving back down to her neck, he loved the taste of her and to hear her little moans that she tried to hide.

Emma was seeing stars, "Sean..Sean!" she giggled a bit, trying to pull away and moaned a bit to his hands grazing up her shirt, but only a little

He pulled away, back face to face and he groaned. He leaned his forehead down to hers and his hands slowly pushed her shirt back down nicely.

She smiled softly to his sweet gesture.

"_What_ is this power you have over me?" he teased but thought out loud

**more reviews guys! Or I just CAN'T keep going muahaha. **


End file.
